A New Maid for Mr Grey
by MaidSlave
Summary: After being unjustifiably fired. Ana takes a job as a housekeeper, taking Gail's position while she and Jason are on their honeymoon. Will her sarcastic nature and smart mouth make the wrong impression on Mr. Grey? (No BDSM) All characters belong to E. L. James. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

My eyes slowly peel open as I take in the sunrise over Seattle's skyline. Today seems like the perfect day for a wedding. I'm surprised I didn't have any nightmares last night. Normally I wake up pissed that I didn't sleep well. I get up, take a quick shower, and make myself breakfast. I'm not letting Gail work on her wedding day.

"Morning boss," Taylor says as he comes out with his daughter Sophie on his hip.

"Morning you two. Excited about today Sophie?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to get another mommy," she states as she claps her hands. He pours her a bowl of cereal and then gets his future wife. Gail comes out looking lovely in her auburn sundress as she smiles lovingly up at Jason.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Sleep well," she asks as she prepares her and Jason breakfast.

"I did thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get dressed while you three enjoy your breakfast." I quickly get dressed in on of my gray suits and wait for the rest of the group to come out to leave. Sophie soon comes out in a white dress with auburn edging. "Well Sophie, look at you! You're practically a lady." She giggles and twirls around for Jason and I. Soon, Gail and Sawyer come out and we're ready to depart.

I can only smile as I watch two of my friends become one, in addition with Sophie. I can't believe after five years, they've finally decided to tie the knot, even though they were practically married already. Sophie, Gail, and then Jason light a candle and place it on the altar, to represent their joining as a family.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington," the Justice of the Peace states. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They share a quick kiss as Sophie does a silly face at me.

"Congratulations you two," I say as they step away from the altar. Gail gives me a hug while Jason gives me a pat on the back.

"Thanks for being our witness boss, that and for the three month honeymoon," Jason smirks at me.

"Oh yes thank you so much Mr. Grey for the honeymoon treat," Gail gushes.

"Now, now, no more Mr. Grey. I'm starting to feel like my father. I'm just glad you'll be able to take Sophie for at least the first month. She's such a sweet kid." Speaking of her, she comes skipping out of the chapel with her flower basket in hand.

"Mr. Christian," she chirps. She's so cute!

"Yes Sophie?" I kneel down to her level. She walks up to me and shyly gives me a hug. I might be an asshole in the business world, but I'm a sucker when it comes to kids.

"Thank you for the trip."

"You're welcome Sophie. Make sure you get all the Disney princesses autographs for me, okay?"

"Okay I will!"

"Remember the new housekeeper should be at Escala when you get home Christian," Gail reminds me.

"I will, now you all better get a move on." I wave them goodbye as Sawyer drives them to the airport. I get in my black Lamborghini, bring it to life, and drive home. _Why should I even go home to an empty house,_ I think to myself. If Leila hadn't cheated on me, maybe I would be going home to a loving girlfriend. I park in the parking garage, and go up to my apartment in my private elevator. I step into my apartment, my haven. But it seems so lonely now. _You'll have the new housekeeper._ Yes, but I don't want to have her thinking I'm flirting with her. I might be proud of my looks, but sometimes, it's a pain in the ass. Speaking of the housekeeper, I bet she's not even here yet. I would normally fire anyone if they were late on their first day, but I'll go easy on her, for now. I go into my room, strip off my suit, and fling it on my bed. _I'll go for a run._ I change into a pair of black sweat pants and just a gray sweatshirt. I lace up my tennis shoes, and begin.

The leaves are just starting to change colors as the fall season is coming into full swing. There's a slight breeze in the air, causing my lungs to tingle as I run at my full speed. When I usually run, it's to stay in shape. But today, it feels like I'm running with a purpose. I need to clear my head from all work related issues, and personal issues. With my hood up, no one is noticing me: I just look like an average person. _But I don't feel average._ I feel like something is missing in my life. Most people my age are married, or even have children. _Maybe I need a pet?_ No, that would just be more mess for this new girl to clean up. _Maybe I should start dating again?_ Although when I go out with Elliot, none of the girls he introduces me to seem to peak my interests. I know I can't run from my problems, but I don't really know what my problems are. _Maybe I'm just restless? Maybe I need a vacation?_ A rusty white Volkswagen that looks like a death trap drives past me at probably its top speed. I chuckle to myself as I think of the embarrassed person who has to drive that piece of shit.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

"God damn it Wanda, you piece of shit," I yell at my Volkswagen as she sputters into a parking spot. I was supposed to be here over an hour ago! But with my delightful luck, she had to go shit out on me again. I grab my box of stuff, and run to the elevator. I put in the security code and ascend. _Maybe he'll understand if I explain to him my car is crap?_ Although when I interviewed for this job, Gail said this Mr. Grey can be kind of a hard ass at times. I step off the elevator and step into an apartment two times larger than Kate and I's apartment. The floors are wooden and the kitchen accessories are a gentle shade of gray. The counters are white and the kitchen chairs are black, including the two by the island. I don't have much time to look over the room as I make my way to the room designated to be mine. I open the door and just put my box on the floor. I'm dressed in baggy black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, so I'll just go ahead and get started cleaning.

I step into his room and am floored by the wealth this man must have. On the wall, across from the king size bed, is a beautiful abstract painting. This room has white carpet, white walls, a charcoal-colored bed frame, bedside tables, and dresser, and a built in bathroom. On the bed lies an expensive suit. I go into his walk in closet, grab two hangers, and hang up his suit. _My God, this man is fucking loaded! Remember don't curse!_ I find it ironic: Gail said Mr. Grey doesn't like it when employees curse, but he curses on a regular basis. I then start to make up his bed. His manly scent wafting off the sheets is making me dizzy. _Wait, why?_ I'm walking over to turn his comforter down when my hip accidentally bumps his nightstand. I look down at the exact moment to see his cufflinks roll under the bed. I sigh, get down on my knees, and start looking for them. I see them, reach for them just as a pair of tennis shoes come in through the door. _Shit, he's in here!_ Just then I see a t-shirt fall to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" I spring up and cover my eyes with my hand.

"Shit! Who the hell are you," his smooth as silk voice asks.

"I'm Anastasia Steele sir. I'm Mrs. Jones fill in."

"Why are you over there and on the floor?"

"I hung up your suit and I was making your bed when I bumped your nightstand, sending your cufflinks under the bed. I'm sorry sir."

"Well don't be sorry. You've got them in your hand don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Why are you covering your eyes?"

"When I saw your shirt hit the floor, I figured you wouldn't want me to see you shirtless sir." I hear shuffling on the floor and sense he's closer to me. I feel his hand over mine and feel it being pulled away, but my eyes are still shut.

"Open your eyes Anastasia," he gently orders. I do and meet a pair of beautiful gray eyes. He has wavy copper hair, a well-defined nose, a straight jaw, and full kissable lips that are formed in a smile. He's mere inches away from me and he's still shirtless and before I can do anything to stop it, my cheeks start heating up. "It's nice to meet you Anastasia. I'm Christian Grey." He offers his hand, I take it and feel a spark shoot through me like lightening.

"I go by Ana sir," I squeak out. I look down and see we're still holding hands. I try to remove mine but his grip gets a little tighter. He then pulls me up in my state of half awareness.

"Why are you so late?"

"My car died on me today sir. Although that serves as no excuse, again I'm terribly sorry sir."

"What kind of car do you have?"

"An ancient Volkswagen sir." He lets out a chuckle and a smile forms across his beautiful face. He pulls his hand out of mine, and I instantly miss the touch.

"Well welcome to Escala Anastasia. You can start working tomorrow. Let me show you around the place." He puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me around his apartment. The rest of his apartment is gorgeous but the main room I'm interested in is the library. "I'll be doing work in my home office for the rest of the day, so you can unpack. I usually take dinner at 8."

"Yes sir." He leaves me outside my room and saunters into his office. I make quick work of unpacking the little belongings I brought with me. Kate said I could live with her rent-free until I found another job, but I couldn't have that burden on her shoulders. My room is beautiful with its light blue walls; built in closet I have more than enough room for clothing, beautiful mahogany bedside tables and dresser, and a bathroom. I curl up on my super soft bed reading _Jane Eyre_ until it's about 7:30. I make myself a quick sandwich; figure out where everything is, and then Mr. Grey comes out. He asks for a sandwich and goes back into his office. I don't see him for the rest of the night.

 _His tongue circles over my nipple before he pulls on it with his teeth. He's massaging the other in his hand and pinching the nipple with his fingers._

 _"Ah," I moan and arch my back, giving him better access to my chest. He flicks his tongue into my bellybutton as his hand snakes down to my sex. I feel his fingers push in me and I bow further off the bed. He pumps his fingers in and out of me and I cum over his hands. I look down into his gray eyes, burning with desire._

I wake up with a start and a massive headache. _I can't believe I just had a wet dream about my boss!_ I look to the clock: 6:45. "Shit!" I should have been up at 6 ready to make him breakfast. I quickly put on a pair of beige sweatpants and a gray shirt, and race to the kitchen. I wait for a few minutes before I start putting away the dishes from the dishwasher in the top shelf.

"Anastasia." His voice sounds, making me jump and drop a plate.

"Shit! Oh I mean shoot! I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again!" _Great, have I lost this job as well?_

"Don't be sorry Anastasia. I can always buy another plate." I reach down and start picking up the shattered pieces.

"I was also apologizing for cursing sir. It was very unprofessional of me and I promise it won't happen…" I feel a sharp stab and slash across my hand. I look and see I've cut my palm. I close my hand and bring it up to my chest. _Shit this hurts!_

"What happened?" He's now kneeling before me and trying to look at my hand. I back away but he just gets closer. The blood is starting to drip onto my shirt. "Anastasia let me see your hand." I hold it out and show him the wound. He quickly picks me up, places me on my feet, and places my hand over the sink. I feel his muscular chest pressing up against my back and I suddenly feel very turned on. _Stop it Steele! He's the boss, remember!_ Turning on the water, he holds my hand under the running water. "Keep it like that until I come back." He scurries off somewhere as I watch my blood swirl into the water. I notice my hands are starting to shake. _My blood sugar must be getting low._ He comes back with gauze and alcohol wipes. He turns off the water and starts rubbing the alcohol pad over the cut, causing me to bite my lip to stop from protesting. "I know it hurts, but be strong." He puts gauze on the gash and starts wrapping the bandage around my hand. "Why are you so shaky?"

"My blood sugar is low sir."

"…Have you not had anything to eat yet?"

"No sir. I was running a little late this morning to prepare you breakfast, so I never got the chance to eat." He tells me to sit at the island while he makes breakfast. He looks scrumptious in his dark blue suit. I watch him as he effortlessly makes us scrambled eggs with bacon and orange juice. He sits down and we start to eat.

"I wasn't expecting such a word to come out of such a tiny body," he states as he smirks at me.

"I may have the vocabulary of a well educated sailor, but I'm still a lady," I blurt out. _Well that was dumb!_ He belly laughs, making me smile. "I'm sorry sir, that was very rude of me. Please accept my apologies."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I like your frankness." He smiles at me and I internally melt a little. We finish our breakfast before he hurries off to work, leaving me alone in the apartment. I change out of my shirt and spend my day cleaning every room, and I'm surprisingly not tired. I'm waiting in the kitchen when Mr. Grey comes off the elevator. "Welcome home Mr. Grey." He doesn't acknowledge me, but instead goes right to his library and slams the door shut. _Okay then._


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

 _Why did Gail have to hire such a beautiful woman? Why can't I get her out of my head?_ When I found her on my bedroom floor yesterday, my heart almost stopped when I saw her kind sea blue eyes and her flawless face. All day long I've thought of her: of her smiling, of her doing chores in a sexual manner, of her sucking my dick. I had to go beat off in my private office restroom like a teenager before I had a meeting. Even during the meeting I thought about her soft perfect face, her warm mahogany colored hair falling in waves around her face, her bright blue eyes, and her soft plump lips. I had to think of Elliot in a G-string just to get through the rest of the meeting. But then I thought of her getting hurt this morning. I was so scared, I don't know why though. _I'm her boss, not her boyfriend._ When my chest was pressed up against her back, I felt our heartbeats increase. To say I'm attracted to her is an understatement. I just wanted to pick her up, place her on the counter, and make love to her. Which is kind of odd considering the last few women who were interested in me didn't cause a reaction like that in me.

And then I was such a dick to her when I came home. I heard her sweet voice but I couldn't look at her. I was afraid I might run at her and start kissing her, and then she would run. So here I sit at my piano, alone again. I begin to play, trying to get my mind off her. But it doesn't help. My sad melody changes into a beautiful lullaby as I think of her smile beaming at me. I hear the door creak open and sense her stepping into the room.

"Come sit with me Anastasia." I hear her shuffle towards me and sit on the very edge of the piano bench. My song ends and I look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Rough day sir," she asks, the concern evident in her eyes.

"You could say that." I pick up her hand and look at her gash. "Does your hand feel better?"

"Yes sir, I used the antibacterial ointment I found in the first aid kit." I continue to look into her wonderful eyes as she forms a little blush, and unfortunately looks away, pulling her hand out of mine in the process. "I came in here to ask you what you would like for dinner sir." _You please._

"Hmm, how about spaghetti, sound okay with you?"

"My opinion doesn't matter sir. I'll eat afterwards."

"You'll do no such thing! Make enough for the both of us and we'll have dinner together." _Please, please, please don't say no!_ She looks a little wary but then complies. She calls me out 30 minutes later. My suit jacket is gone and now I just have my white button up shirt on with the top two buttons undone and my sleeves rolled up. As I come out to the kitchen, she gives me a once over and quickly looks away. _Like what you see, baby?_ "Would you like some wine Anastasia?" She looks up surprised as she divvies up the meal.

"Um, yes please. Thank you." I pour us the wine and place her glass down in front of her. The meal looks delicious: spaghetti with meatballs, a small loaf of bread for us both, and a small salad.

"This looks delicious Anastasia."

"Thank you sir." She takes a drink of her wine and winces.

"Something wrong with the wine?"

"It tastes…kind of gross." I burst into laughter and see her genuine smile. She has small dimples and it makes her look more beautiful than I could imagine. "You can have the wine back."

"It might be a taste you'll come to acquire after time. I think if I told the brewer his $5,000 bottle of wine tasted like crap, he might have a heart attack." She giggles and it makes my heart jump. We spend the meal making small talk and laughing. I even help her clean the dishes, which she would not stop thanking me over. We say goodnight to each other and go our separate ways. _I think I found what was missing in my life._

 _The smoke comes out of his mouth and makes me want to gag, but I can't move my body._

 _"You fucking brat, you're nothing but a useless sack of shit." I can smell the alcohol coming off his breath and tears form in my eyes. He then pushes his cigarette butt down onto my chest hard and I can only scream. The burning continues until his hand comes down and touches my chest. The burning suddenly stops. "Mr. Grey wake up! You're okay; you're safe! Please wake up!" A white light shoots behind the pimp and he dissolves away, leaving Ana in his place._

My eyes are fully open now, and I come to register Ana is sitting on the bed with her hand on my chest, her eyes full of worry and sadness.

"It's alright, we're safe in your home," she whispers. Before I know what I'm doing, I scoop her into my arms and pin her close to my chest. She wiggles against me a little, but to only get her arms out to snake around my torso. We lay down on the bed.

"Thank God I have you Ana!" My breathing slowly calms down before I start to kiss the top of her head. She snuggles into my chest more and falls asleep. _Yep, it's going to be easy to fall in love with this angel._

My eyes slowly blink open as I feel a warm body against mine. I look down and smile: her legs are intertwined with mine, she's still wrapped around my body, and her head is laying right on top of my heart. _God, thank you so much for her._ She's wearing a blush colored sleep top with matching shorts. She starts to stir a little, and I see her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she sighs. Suddenly, she scoots away from me and scoots clear off the bed, falling off.

"Holy shit Ana! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sir, thank you." She springs up looking frightened and embarrassed.

"What's the matter?" She's looking down at her folded hands.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong impression of me sir," she states as she crosses her arms over her chest and seems to shrink a little.

"What wrong impression?"

"That I'm easy. That I would hop into bed with anyone. That I'm a whore," she barely whispers.

"What makes you think I would think that of you?"

"…Because my last boss thought it." She sprints out of my room and goes into her room next door. _Damn it, have I fucked everything up?_


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

I can't believe I lied in a bed with my boss! I just technically slept with my boss! And not even in "that way". If Mr. Hyde could fire me for when he claimed I sexual harassed him, I don't even want to think what Mr. Grey could do. I don't even know how but I'm suddenly running out of Escala. I somehow managed to put on gray sweat pants, my pink sports bra, and a pink tank top. I feel my pockets and I grabbed my cell phone, ear buds, and keys. _Well at least I have those._ I don't even know why I'm running: it feels nice to feel the air circulate through my lungs and my blood running swiftly through my veins, even at 5 in the morning. I put in my ear buds, and start playing music to ease my thoughts. But am I literally running from my problems? Mr. Grey hasn't hurt me or made any sort of move on me, so what's the problem? I am attracted to him, there's no denying that, and I can see he's attracted to me. But why would he even be attracted to me? He's gorgeous, a model really, and I'm just plain. Suddenly it starts to rain and now, I regret how far away I am from the apartment. It's just a quick shower, but an autumn morning is maybe not the best time to get soaked to the bone. _Am I really just afraid of forming a crush on him just for him to reject me? Maybe._ I could always keep the crush a secret: never show my feelings and keep it strictly professional just in case he stops showing interested in me. It was just last night was different. I was reading _Jane Eyre_ and I got to the part where Bertha screams like a madman, when I heard him scream that could have woken the whole building. My legs suddenly got a mind of its own and before I knew it, I was throwing back his door and seeing him thrashing around like a wild animal. When he finally woke, his eyes were so scared and lonely, I couldn't leave him. And it felt so nice to be in his arms. Okay, nice is an understatement: my heartbeat went wild when he touched me! I am a little sad he didn't come after me, but what would I have said? _Hey Mr. Grey, sorry I ran out on you. I just felt like I was going to jump your bones at any moment._

Okay, let's focus on all I have to do today: clean the toilets, vacuum the halls, dust the curtains, fuck Mr. Grey. _God damn it brain stop!_ I'm suddenly ripped out of my thoughts when I feel a hand pressing on my shoulder. I shriek, thinking it's someone trying to hurt me and I'm suddenly aware I must have leapt into traffic. I look into the headlights of an oncoming car, whose horn is blaring at me. Then I'm magically flying through the air, to then come to a stop, face to face with the sidewalk pavement. I've landed on something mildly hard and groaning. I look up into Mr. Grey's pain stricken face.

"Oh my God Mr. Grey, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I probably shouldn't have grabbed your shoulder like that, seeing you were listening to music." He puts his hands on my lower back and shoulders and sits up, so I'm practically sitting in his lap. I wiggle a little to try get out of such a compromising position, but his grip tightens a little more around my waist so I can't really move. "I tried to find you in your room, but when I saw your clothes on the ground, I just assumed that you went our for a jog or something."

"I did…although I don't really know how my mind didn't catch up to the rest of me until I was more than 2 blocks away." We just look into each other's eyes as if we're trying to figure out what to say next. Our breaths are coming out of our mouths as little puffy clouds.

"Why did you run?"

"I'm not even sure myself."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." And I mean it. As I look into his eyes, all I can see is compassion and understanding.

"Please don't ever think of yourself as a whore Ana. I know I've never seen you as one, and I never will." He traces his hands up from my hips, down my arms, and then to hold my hands.

"Thank you."

"You feel soaked to the bone."

"Oh, yeah. It showered a few minutes ago, and apparently in my state of unawareness, I forgot my jacket." He quickly unzips his black hooded jacket and holds it out behind me, as I ease my arms into it. It smells like him, and I'm swimming in the fabric. He zips it back up, and then puts his hand under my chin to lift it up, to meet his gaze and to see his glorious smile. I return the smile until I notice something red running down the right side of his head behind his ear. I reach out and touch the warm red liquid: blood. I cup his confused face and turn his head to the side. At the top of his head, hidden under his copper locks, he has a 4-inch scrape.

"Oh my God you're bleeding!"

"It's alright, it's probably just a small gash."

"Come on we have to get you first aid treatment!" I quickly get off his lap, stand, and hold out my hand for his. He takes it and I haul him up so we're face to face again, with our hands still weaved together. I look around the park, trying to spy something that would be open and have a fist aid kit. I look to a diner whose sign just turned to _Open._


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

This surprisingly strong woman just knocked my clear off my feet, and is now lifting me up by the hand. _Wow, that's impressive!_ She's looking around frantically to find something when she spots a diner open even this early. With her hand intertwined with mine, she leads me into the restaurant, and has me sit in a booth. As she talks to the staff about getting a first aid kit, I admire her body. She is simply beautiful. With those snugger fitting grey sweat pants, pink tank top, my sports jacket, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her cheeks flushed, she would give any runway model a run for their money. When she first ran away, I thought maybe she was going to quit. But then I found her clothes and thought she might have gone for a run to clear her head. That's what I was planning on doing until I saw her. I just had to talk to her. I just didn't realize I might scare her enough for her to leap into traffic. I'm glad I was quick enough to pull her away. She must be feeling confused about what to do: act on her feelings or remain professional. I want her to go with her feelings, but I won't rush her.

"Okay Mr. Grey I'm going to clean your cut. This might sting a little, so be prepared."

"Do what you must Anastasia." I feel her hands against my scalp and my body comes alive. Even with the alcohol wipes stinging at the cut, I'm getting goose bumps all over my body, and I feel myself getting hard. _God damn it not now!_ I think of something quickly to get my mind off of Anastasia as she finishes up treating me.

"There you go Mr. Grey. Would you like to leave now?"

"No Anastasia, let's stay and have breakfast shall we?"

"I…don't have any money on me sir. Just my house keys."

"Don't worry I'll pay, my treat. Besides it will give you the morning off, although their food probably doesn't come close to being as good as yours." _I just want to spend time with you…what the hell is going on with me?_ She blushes and takes a seat across from me.

"Thank you sir." The waitress comes and gets our orders, even after obviously trying to flirt with me. I pay her no attention: my eyes can only watch Ana.

"So Ana, where did you work before?"

"The Publishing Bureau of Seattle sir."

"Ana, you don't have to call me sir or Mr. Grey when we're here. Don't you consider us friends?" It's clear she would feel uncomfortable dating her boss. If she doesn't want me as her boyfriend, I can at least be her friend. She smiles at me and I can see her dimples again.

"Yes I consider us friends, but when we walk back into Escala, I'm your employee again." _Damn this frustrating woman with her morals!_

"Very well then. So why did you quit TPBS?" She freezes and looks down. I reach across the table and hold her hand. "It was because of your boss, wasn't it?" She shakes her head in agreement. I get up and sit beside her in the booth. I pull her closer and embrace her. She places her head in the crook of my neck and I feel her tears dripping off her face. "Did he touch you?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"Did he do anything besides touch you?"

"No, but he fired me."

"Why did he fire you?"

"When he attacked me, I scratched him across his face. Since there was physical evidence on him, I was charged with the sexual harassment allegation. My attack wasn't seen by anyone besides me, so it was as if nothing happened."

"I'll make him pay Ana, don't worry." I hold her a little longer until she has calmed down and our food comes. I was right, their food is shit compared to hers. But I'm just glad she's happy. We talk more about our families and our favorite stuff. I pay special attention to the stuff she loves: maybe I can get her the first addition of _Jane Eyre_ for Christmas or something. We finish our meal, she gives me back my jacket, and we head back to Escala. I pull my hood up as we leave the diner.

"Why are you doing that," she sweetly asks.

"So the paparazzi wont recognize me."

"Ah, very clever."

"Thank you Ana. I like to think of myself as being pretty witty." She giggles and my heart skips a beat. As we walk back hand in hand, I begin to think of how I can get back at this Jack Hyde. I could buy out the company, fire him, and then put Ana in charge. But she has made it clear that she's not one to accept handouts. She likes to work for her achievements. Perhaps I can tell Elena about her and she'll give her a job. And maybe that reporter woman Elliot is dating can run a story on Hyde. We watch as the sun rises over the horizon and the day begins. I'll just work from home today so I can try to spend time with her.

"Which do you like better, sunrise or sunset," she asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Which do you like better?"

"Sunrise. It gives you a promise that maybe today you can change the world some way, or change someone else's world." She looks at me and the light from the rising sun gives her a halo effect: the light bounces off her beautiful skin and makes her glow. _I'm pretty sure now, she's my angel I've been waiting for._

We're heading back into Escala's parking garage, when we spot some businessmen going to their cars.

"Hey sexy, want to come shake that sweet ass over here," one of them calls. I get the sudden urge to go over and break his jaw. She stiffens besides me; I lay my arm across her shoulder, and see her visibly relax.

"Why don't you dump that loser and get some action with real men," the other calls out. _Wow, my disguise must really work, especially with these two dumb fuckers._ She suddenly leaves my arm and strolls over to those two idiots. _What the hell is she doing?_

"So you've decided to get with a real man, have you babe," moron one asks, as I stand there dumbfounded. As quick as lightning, she punches the guy square in the nose, sending him to the ground. The second idiot looks as shocked as I do.

"I'm already with a real man," she points over at me. "A real man would never stoop as low as to catcall a woman, you stupid mother fucker." _Holy shit, that was hot!_ She turns on her heels and comes back to me, with her beautiful face set as stone and her wonderful blue eyes showing no emotion. _Oh shit, she's pissed!_ "Whoops," she states calmly as she walks past me to the private elevator. We get in, I put in the codes, and we fly up. She's backed into the corner, with her arms over her chest. "I hate when I get catcalled," she whispers barely loud enough for me to hear her. I gently put my hand on her shoulder: she turns to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Ana, I think you did the right thing by showing that asshole you're a strong, independent woman who has enough self respect to not accept being cat called. You did a good number on his nose by the way." She giggles and I'm proud of myself for making her laugh.

"Thank you sir." _Damn it, we're back to that._


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

Well despite the two dumb fucks catcalling me and me knocking that one on his ass, this morning has been pretty great. Although the part where I had to treat Christian's wound I could have done without. _So much for not showing my feelings:_ I about had a heart attack when I saw he was bleeding. And the way he held me when I told him about Hyde, I just wanted to stay in his lap the rest of my life. But now we're going back to our employer/employee relationship. Maybe I can look for another job so we can move our relationship to the next level.

Mr. Grey tells me not to work today since it's Sunday, but I want to get our bed sheets changed at least. I quickly change out my sheets and move into his room. I pass by his office and he smiles at me as he talks on the phone. I feel my cheeks heat as I return the smile but keep going to his room. I strip his bed of its comforter and blanket before I strip down to his manly smell sheets. I really want to just rip off my sheets and put these on in place instead. However, I place them in the washer with mine and get the load started before I go back and start making his bed again. I get on his fitted sheet when a sneezing fit attacks me. I sneeze about ten times before I'm sure my head will explode.

"Ana, are you okay," he comes in with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine sir, it must be allergies or something. ACHOO!"

"Bless you. Here." He holds out a gray handkerchief with monogrammed black letters: CTG.

"Thank you. What does the T stand for sir?" I rapidly wipe my nose and look up to him.

"Trevelyan."

"That's an interesting middle name sir."

"It's my mom's maiden name. What's your middle name?"

"Rose."

"Anastasia Rose Steele. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." I flush as I watch him walk to the bed and start to stretch out the flat sheet.

"Mr. Grey, have I pleased you with my job as your housekeeper?"

"Why yes of course you have Ana. You've cleaned well, you've kept everything in an orderly fashion, and your cooking is to die for. Why do you think you've displeased me?"

"You've had to help me with several of my duties these past few days, and I don't want to seem weak or incompetent sir." We put on his blanket as I let out another sneeze.

"I can guarantee you Ana, Mrs. Jones, or well Gail, was not competent in her work when she first started working for me. Once she found her routine, she was very efficient." We smooth down the comforter as I sneeze once more. "After seeing you knock out that asshole this morning, I definitely do not see you as weak." I giggle as we walk out of his room. He goes back into his office as I go into the library. It houses three walls of books and one wall is completely glass, so that the Seattle skyline is your constant background. I curl up with a blanket in one of the armchairs and read my worn out copy of _Jane Eyre_. I just turn to look at his books and notice a lot of them are first editions. With the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders, I take a closer look at them. He has an astonishing number of first or second editions: all of Jane Austen's works, Thomas Hardy, Charles Dickens, F. Scott Fitzgerald, and many more. "If you ever want to borrow any Ana, feel free." I turn to see him in the doorway with papers in his hands as he smiles at me.

"Thank you sir." I flush as he walks back to his office. I try to read again, but I just can't take my mind off of Christian. I can just imagine him sitting at his desk looking sexy as hell still in his black track shorts that shows off his amazing legs and great ass, and red shirt that fit him to a tee. God when I saw his muscles flex as we were sitting across from one another at the diner. _Damn my morals!_ If I didn't believe in not mixing business with pleasure, I would run in there and sprawl across his desk. _Great now I'm turned on!_ Maybe I should talk to Kate. Although that girl hasn't texted or called me since she started dating a guy who works in construction, Elijah I think his name is. They've been dating about a week and she already claims she's the love of her life. I think it's adorable, but I would like to meet the guy first before she jumps too far into the water.

At noon I make Mr. Grey and I sandwiches, but I can only choke down half of mine.

"Ana, are you feeling okay? You're really quiet," Mr. Grey asks while his concerned slate eyes stare into mine.

"Not really sir. I think it's my allergies that are making my stomach upset. But perhaps by dinner, I'll feel better." I give him a hopeful smile but he still looks worried.

"Alright, but if you feel any worse, let me know okay?"

"Yes sir." The day passes quickly as I continue to read and he works. For dinner I make Mr. Grey and I Caesar Chicken salads, and we spend the meal laughing and talking. It's about 11 o'clock when I get an idea that Mr. Grey might like. I walk up to his door and knock softly.

"Yes Ana?" I walk in and see him in white and gray striped pajama bottoms, with no shirt. _Oh Lord, help me!_

"Mr. Grey I thought with the events that happened last night, I might die from a heart attack."

"Oh because my screaming scared you?" _No, it's because I can't stand the thought of you in pain._

"Yes sir, and I thought it would be best if we just sleep in the same bed together to prevent the events of last night. If not, I completely understand."

"No Ana, that's a brilliant idea. Thank you for being so considerate."

"You're welcome sir." I lay down in his bed as he slides in from the other side with still no shirt on. I quickly wrap my arms around his center and rest my head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat increase a little. His arm snakes around my back and he rests his hand on my hip. We lay like that for a while, just listening to each other quietly breathe.

"The reason I have nightmares is that before I was adopted, my crack whore mother had a pimp who would burn his cigarettes into my chest and back. I was having a nightmare of him before you came in and woke me." I feel the tears escape my eyes and hit him on his bare chest. I see the dents across his chest where the bastard must have burnt him. He reaches his hand across and wipes my eyes before cupping my chin, raising it to look into his beautiful gray eyes.

"Thank you for sharing your story, Christian."

"…Say it again, please."

"Thank you, Christian." He kisses the top of my head.

"Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Christian." We sigh and drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

My alarm going off stirs me awake at 7. I quickly smack it off and reach over to cuddle with Ana, but she's not in the bed. My eyes pop open and I begin to think she returned to her room last night when I hear something coming from the bathroom. It sounds like she's vomiting and the toilet flushing. I quickly get out of bed and run to the bathroom door just as she comes out. She's so pale and tired looking, you'd think she's on Death's doorstep.

"Ana are you okay? Have you been sick all night?" I feel her forehead and it's burning up, but she's shivering like she's cold. I pick her up bridal style and place her back in the bed, covering her with the blankets. I grab a trashcan and place it near her head. "Stay in bed while I go get something. If you need to vomit again, do it in the trash can, because I don't want you to get up okay?"

"Okay," she whispers. I grab my phone, dial the number, and look in the first aid kit.

"Hello Christian how are you this morning," Mom happily asks.

"Mom I need you to come over and have a look at Ana please." I grab the thermometer and run back into the room.

"Who's Ana," she asks more concerned.

"She's my friend, hang on a second." I take Ana's temperature: 100.7°F. "Her temperature is 100.7, she's been vomiting and feels hot but she's shivering."

"Okay she probably has a really bad cold or the flu. I'm heading over now. Give her some aspirins and plenty of water to drink."

"Thanks Mom see you soon." Just as soon as I hang up, Ana vomits in the trashcan. I hold back her hair and I see tears streaming down her face. Once she finishes, I grab a washcloth from the bathroom and rinse her face. She leans into my touch and all I want is for her to get better now. I've never been more concerned for another person than I have been now. After I wash her face, I grab a glass of water, some aspirins and return to her side. "Ana baby, I need you to lean up just a little so you can take these aspirins and drink some water. Can you do that for me?" She lifts her head up, takes the medicine from my hand and puts them in her mouth, and puts her lips on the rim. I cradle her head as she drinks. She lays her head back on the pillows as I hear the elevator arrive. Mom comes bolting into my room, already dressed for her shift at Seattle General Hospital to begin.

"How is she Christian?" She comes over, taking her stethoscope from around her neck and puts her earpieces in.

"I just got her to take two aspirins and drink about a half glass of water. She threw up about two minutes ago." I walk around to the other side of the bed and hold Ana's hand so Mom can examine her.

"Hi Ana I'm Grace, Christian's mom. I'm going to listen to your heart really quickly, alright?" Ana can only nod and squeeze my hand gently. After a minute, Mom removes her earpieces and takes out a portable Otoscope. "Okay honey, I'm going to check your ears and throat now." She looks in both her ears and down her throat. "Okay Ana, I just need to check your eyes. Can you open them please?" And when she does it scares me. Her eyes are ice blue, nearly white. To see her once ocean blue eyes go to almost white, it nearly makes my heart stop. Now I'm terrified for her life. "Ana can you tell me what you've done in the past 24 hours."

"I went for a jog yesterday morning with Christian. I got rained on. We had breakfast and I punched a guy." Mom chuckles as she looks at Ana with loving, motherly concern. "Then we came home and I felt bad. Am I going to die?"

"No honey far from it. You have the flu. When you got soaked yesterday, it just hit your immune system kind of hard. So today, take it easy and drink plenty of fluids like water or Sprite. If you want to, by lunch time, try chicken broth and maybe a cracker or two."

"Okay. Thank you Grace."

"You're welcome honey. Christian, may I see you for one minute?"

"Sure Mom." I go around and squat by Ana, looking into her tired eyes. "I'll be right back, okay baby?" Her glorious smile spreads across her ghostly pale face.

"Okay," she whispers. I kiss her forehead and meet Mom in the hallway.

"Thanks again for coming here Mom. I just didn't know what to do."

"You're welcome sweetie. Who is this Ana, Christian?"

"She's Gail's fill-in."

"But you don't see her like that do you?" I'm really startled that my attraction to Ana could be so obvious.

"I don't know what to do Mom. She doesn't want to date me because I'm her boss. But our attraction isn't a secret. I've never felt like this about anyone, not even Leila."

"My sweet son, I wish I knew what the answer is, but I'm sure you'll figure out something. Bring her by the house sometime, your father, Elliot, and Mia will love her." We hug as I see her off. I pull out my phone again and call Andrea and tell her I won't be coming in today I go back into my room and see Ana starting to get up from bed.

"Where are you going baby?"

"My room, so you can get ready for work."

"Oh no baby, I'm all yours today. You're sick and I'm here to take care of you."

"But what about your work?"

"Baby, I own GEH. I employee enough people to run my company smoothly without me. Unless the whole building catches fire, I'm not leaving your side." Some color is returning to her eyes as she looks at me in awe.

"Thank you Christian." She crawls back into bed and I cover her up.

"Don't thank me Ana. I care about you and I want you to get better."

"I care about you too Christian. If I didn't feel so gross and hadn't thrown up all night, I'd kiss you." _I love it when she's so honest. I wonder if she's this honest when she's drunk?_

"We can always come back to that idea," I smirk at her and she lets out a giggle. "Now since I'm here to serve you, what can I get you mistress?" She lets out a hoarse belly laugh and it goes straight to my heart, but since she's so hoarse, I won't make her laugh that much today.

"Well, I was going to read today. Could you read to me?"

"Certainly Ms. Steele. _Jane Eyre?"_

"Yes please." I run into her room, find the book, and crawl into bed with her. She snuggles against my chest and I spend the morning reading to her. I stop at the part where Mr. Rochester proposes to Jane when I notice Ana's asleep. I quietly slip away, call Barry, my IT guy and see how the investigation is coming along, check some emails, and go back into my room. This is the most I've ever hung around my house and I enjoy it. I wish Ana wasn't sick so we could enjoy my day off together. This time when I go back in, she's sitting up and looking much better.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better thank you. I'm actually kind of hungry." She blushes and I know it's because I'm still shirtless.

"Broth coming right up. Crackers?"

"Yes please." I make quick work of making her lunch and place the meal on a tray. Before I deliver it to her, I grab the pillows from her room, and place them behind her back. I bring in the tray and she lights up like it's Christmas morning. She eats while I just make sure she's comfortable. When she's done I take away the tray, make myself a quick sandwich and return to her side. We curl back up and continue reading well into the evening. I make her more broth while she takes a shower. While she eats, I shower and beat off thinking of her. God I don't know how I've managed not to get hard around her while we're in bed. But I know one thing for sure: I'll make sure she gets another job soon. We join back up in bed after I eat and I just stare into her wonderful blue eyes as we talk, laugh, and cuddle. "Thank you so much Christian for taking care of me today." She reaches out and kisses my nose.

"You're more than welcome Ana." I kiss her forehead and we drift off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

APOV One month down, two to go until Mr. and Mrs. Taylor return

The trees are becoming barer as the leaves fall to the ground, creating a crunch sound as you walk along. My first month as Christian's housekeeper has flown by. I love working for him, but I'm still desperately trying to find another job. The false sexual harassment charge against me follows me to every job interview. Christian and I want to move our relationship forward, but I still have my morals. It would feel wrong to date him and then have him pay me for cleaning his house. We're spending more time together. We jog every morning and on the way back we hold hands, talking and laughing. I still haven't met his family, besides his mom, but maybe someday soon we'll all meet. We've gone on two dates, dinner and a movie and it was a blast. I can't deny my feelings anymore: I love him. He's sweet, kind, generous, understanding, and witty, not to mention sexy as fuck. I secretly masturbate every morning after he leaves, imaging his hands roaming over my torso, his tongue licking every inch of my body, and his cock ramming into me over and over. I've never had sex, but I imagine having sex with Christian would be astonishing. I better get a different job soon before I go insane.

I'm cleaning the home gym today: its elliptical, treadmill, weight station, and boxing bag line the wall across from the window out to Seattle. I don't know why Christian would even have this room since he barely uses it. I'm wiping off the equipment when my phone goes off. I look at the caller ID and see it's Kate.

"Hey Kate what's up? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Ana, have you seen today's paper," she asks with a serious tone.

"No why?"

"Jack Hyde was arrested today for sexual harassment and rape charges." I drop the rag to the floor.

"What," I barely whisper out, trying to take in this information.

"Someone looked into his background with the company and found out all the women he abused, including you."

"What do you mean?"

"The paper released the names of all the women he harassed."

"Oh my God, this can't be happening."

"Ana I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but it was Mr. Grey that did the digging." _Oh. My. God._ I hear the elevator ding and hear him enter into the apartment.

"Kate, I have to go."

"But Ana…"

"I'm sorry Kate, I'll call you later. I have to have a talk with my employer." I hang up as Christian comes into the room.

"Ana didn't you hear me call for you?" I turn to look at him and see him take a step back.

"Why did you look into Hyde?" We stand there face to face for what feels like an eternity.

"Because I couldn't let the man who hurt you get away with this." I run my hands through my hair and try to count to ten. I make it to three before the words come pouring out of my mouth.

"Christian do you understand why I'm upset?" He shakes his head no. "I wanted my incident to remain a secret because no one believed me before. Now that this case will go to court, and no one will believe me again. A man with his kind of influence gets away with murder all the time. His lawyers will say the usual crap like 'She was asking for it to happen' or 'She shouldn't have dressed that way', and that will make me appear weak. He saw me as weak and he will see me as weak again, and he'll win again." I feel the angry tears make their way down my cheeks. "I'm sure the other women are feeling the same way. We feel ashamed that this happened to us, that we couldn't fight back. I know you were trying to help me, but by not asking for my permission first, you just hurt me." I try to walk past him, but he effortlessly picks me up, pining my arms against our chests as his arms wrap around my back. I try to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Ana you can't walk away from me. When you're upset you have to voice how you feel. You can't run away from your problems." He sits on the floor, with me sitting in his lap still pinned against his chest. "I had my IT guy, Barry, look into his records. We found he had 29 other assistants before you. They were all raped by him and fired because he claimed they sexually assaulted and harassed him. They left physical evidence on him like you did, but they were too afraid or embarrassed to report their rapes to anyone. It wasn't until recently when I sent someone undercover as his new assistant. He tried the same shit on her, but she caught in on tape. He was arrested and confessed to everything." He has stopped holding me and is now cupping my face, wiping away the tears that have not stopped flowing. "His company has been shut down, sold, and his finances have been liquidated. Every victim, including you, will receive $15,000 for compensation for pain and suffering. Any money left over will go Seattle's Domestic Violence and Sexual Assault Prevention program. The papers were not supposed to release the names of the women, but someone must have fucked up. He's going straight to jail baby." I can't stop my sobs as I look into his sad and understanding eyes. "Everyone's records will be cleared of the charges. I never meant to hurt you baby, but you are right I should have taken your feelings into consideration before I started my search. But please believe me: you and the other women are not weak. You all are strong to have over come this and be able to carry on with your lives. You are by far the strongest woman I've met, not only physically strong, but also mentally, spiritually, and morally strong. You mean so much to me Ana, I couldn't let him go, I'm sorry." I bury my face into his neck and continue sobbing as he leans his head against mine, wrapping his arms back around me snuggly.

"I'm so sorry Christian, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're right I shouldn't run from my problems. But I guess I'm not the greatest at communicating when I'm upset."

"I think you did a pretty great job communicating when you were chewing my head off." I giggle and finally get my tears to stop. He kisses my neck before he kisses both of my eyes.

"Can you forgive me for yelling at you Christian? Can you forgive me for acting like a crazy bitch?"

"I already have, but never call yourself a bitch, okay?"

"Okay sorry." I see his eyes look at my lips before looking back into my eyes. I do the same thing before I bring my head closer to his, as he brings his closer to mine. My eyes shut as I feel his lips barely graze mine.

"Christian, where are you bro," a strange man's voice calls out from the kitchen. I freeze and see Christian roll his eyes.

"Fucking Elliot," he growls as I laugh. I place a kiss on his forehead before we get up. He kisses my forehead and we walk out to the kitchen hand in hand. There standing in the kitchen is a man about as tall as Christian, with blonde hair and kind blue eyes. But what surprises me the most is that Kate is standing next to him.

"Kate, hi!" I run forward and land in her arms.

"Are you okay honey? You've been crying. It's because of you isn't it?" She looks at Christian, who instantly freezes as she shoots daggers at him with her eyes.

"Kate it's alright. Christian explained everything to me. The papers weren't suppose to release the names."

"Oh. See this is why you come to Kavanagh. We wouldn't have fucked up like that." She looks over my shoulder with kinder eyes towards Christian. The mysterious man comes over and extends his hand to me.

"Hi I'm Elliot, Kate's boyfriend and Christian's brother."

"Oh I was wondering how you both got in here. I was beginning to think we had a ninja on our hands." He lets out a laugh that makes us all laugh.

"What are you doing here," Christian asks as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought we could go have fun at the Corner Pocket. What do you both say," Elliot asks with eager eyes. I look up to Christian.

"Sounds great to me."

"Me too," he beams at me.

"Alright then go get dressed so we can start having some fun," Kate says as she grabs my arm and we make our way into my room.


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

I straighten out my collar on my white button up shirt. I put on my black jacket and leave my room. I pass by Ana's room and hear the girls giggling. _Women and their secrets,_ I think to myself and smile. I shouldn't have been so careless when Barry found the information on Hyde. I'll just go to Kate's family business from now on if I need to publish any news. _Like what? Maybe when I'm engaged…okay where did that come from?_ I mean I know I love Ana, but we're not even a couple since she's still working for me.

"Bro, who's Ana," Elliot asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"She's my friend."

"Friend my ass! You love the girl!"

"Elliot shut the fuck up!" I pull him further into the living room, hopefully out of earshot. "We're not dating yet. She doesn't want to date her boss."

"So fire her and then date her idiot!"

"It's not that simple. She wants to have another job before she quits. But with all this Hyde stuff going on, she couldn't get a job. I'm planning on getting her an interview with Elena. "

"Hmm, well she has good morals I'll give her that." We sit at the island to wait for the girls. "She's good for you Christian, I can see it in her eyes. You know I, well basically everyone, wants you to be happy."

"Thanks Elliot, she does make me happy. Kate seems to make you happy."

"Oh man she does! And the sex is…"

"Whoa, TMI El."

"Sorry," he smirks at me and I can only nudge my younger brother in the arm. We hear the girls coming out and stand.

"Christian I want to apologize," Kate says as she walks up to our group. "Ana and I have been friends for a long time, so I'm kind of protective of her. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's alright Kate, no need to apologize." I'm only halfway listening. I see Ana, and my heart just stops. She's wearing a grey shirt with boot cut jeans, a black jacket similar to mine, and black ankle boots. Her hair is done in soft curls and she has the smoky eye look. She looks at me and blushes, adding onto her natural beauty.

"Ana, you look amazing," I say as I bring her into my arms.

"Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself." I flash her my smile as I place a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright you two, let's go," Elliot says as he dangles his keys and places an arm around Kate's shoulders.

We arrive at the Corner Pocket Club and it's packed. The line stretches out around the neighboring building. Thank God for the Grey name: we walk right in and grab a booth. Elliot will be the designated driver so I grab a beer while the girls grab martinis. We sit and watch the people on the dance floor before we begin telling each other stories: Kate and Ana's time together in college, and stories of Elliot and I growing up. My arm is placed gently over Ana's shoulders but from time to time, I brush my fingers across the back of her neck, making her shiver and give me a side glance. Her eyes are such dark blue tonight; I can see the desire seeping out of them. A loud, booming song comes over the speakers and the girls squeal.

"Our song," they scream in unison and leap from the booth, running out to the dance floor.

"Kate warned me Ana can get a little crazy when she hears certain songs, so this might be quite a show for you," Elliot yells at me over the booming bass beats with a smirk on his face. My eyes become glued to Ana, but so far she's just been swaying from side to side.

 _I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off_

She starts to do body rolls and ends it with popping her sweet ass once. _Oh my God, I think I'm going to have a heart attack!_ She turns to the left and does the same moves while a smile spreads across her face.

 _Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off_

She takes two quick side steps and squats low. She then takes two speedy steps to the right and squats. I've just registered Kate is doing the same moves as her. People have started watching them, but I can't take my eyes off her.

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

She gets down like she's going to do a pushup, but instead sweeps her right leg up to her torso then she does the same with her left leg. She looks up at me with a smile but her eyes tell me something else: she's full of desire and that desire is for me.

 _Sitting here flossing  
Peepin' your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I would do to you_

She sits up on her knees and begins to roll her body while her hands roam over her torso. I feel myself getting hard and I can only watch as she puts on this erotic dance for me.

 _You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juice flowing down your thigh_

She starts backing up but also starts humping the floor. _Oh God what is she trying to do to me?_ She gets back in her original spot, flings her head up dramatically, and bites down on her lip and that does it for me.

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

I feel my legs moving before I realize it. I reach her, pick her up, and slam my lips against hers. They feel as soft as I imagined but it seems like we're not going to be delicate tonight. She pulls my bottom lip into her mouth and starts sucking on it while her legs wrap around me. I grind into her jean-covered pussy and she gasps, breaking the kiss.

 _If we're gonna get nasty baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Till' I reach your pony tail, oh  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team, oh_

"Do you realize how hard you made me Ana? Seeing you swish that beautiful ass around and your hands roaming over your beautiful body, you nearly made me cum in my pants." She gasps at my words and I take the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance as we explore each other's mouths. I'm pretty sure we could get arrested for public indecency for the way we're dry humping.

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

I've backed us against a wall and have pinned her hands above her head. I kiss her neck and she arches it, giving me more access as I continue to grind into her. She lets out moans and whimpers and I can only smirk, knowing I'm making her feel like this.

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

"Know this Ana; the next time you do such a provocative dance, it should only be in front of me, or I'll spank your ass bright pink," I growl against her neck. I don't know where this is coming from, but she seems to love it. Her legs begin to shake as she cries out, "Yes sir."

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _Ride it,_

I stop my torment on her body as she slumps against the wall. I hold her up as I continue kissing her neck while she catches her breath from her orgasm.

"Christian…I quit." I stop my actions and look into her eyes for clarification. "With that $15,000 I can afford to be without a job for a while."

"I can always support you financially baby." She smiles up at me, places her hand on the side of my face, and looks into my eyes with love and care.

"I will always have my morals, but what I want more than anything is for us to go home and make love." I lean in and capture her lips as she runs her hands through my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

"Let's go home baby."


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

After looking around the club for ten minutes we can't find Kate or Elliot. I text Kate that we're going home while Christian texts Elliot and calls Luke Sawyer, his other personal security guard. I like Luke: he's nice and does his job, but he's very quiet and seems a little lonely. Maybe he can hang out with Christian, Kate, Elliot and I sometime? Within five minutes he arrives to pick us up and drive us back to Escala. It feels a little weird going back home as Christian's girlfriend, but more so, it feels right. I sit next to Christian with my head on his shoulder.

"How are you tonight Luke?"

"I'm fine Ms. Steele, how are you," he flatly asks me.

"I'm fine, but please call me Ana." He looks to Christian with a worry eye.

"You can call her Ana, Luke. It's fine with me," Christian says while staring at me.

"Thank you Sir. Ana I wanted to tell you I have an uncle who lives in Montesano," he states cheerfully.

"Really? Would it be anyone I know?"

"Maybe. Do you know Brian O'Mannon?"

"He works with my dad at the furniture store! Well I'll be damned." That sends the men into fits of laughter. We spend the rest of the ride talking about Montesano and I invite him to the next time we go out. With our hands laced together, Christian and I wave Luke goodnight from across the living room. When he rounds the corner, Christian picks me up and practically runs to his bedroom, me squealing all the way. We bust through the door and Christian gently drops me onto the bed, then goes back to the door and locks it, with an audible click.

"Do you know how long I've waited to make love to you Ana," he asks as he stalks his way to the bed, slowly taking off his jacket and throwing it to the ground. I can only shake my head no as my heart begins to race with thoughts about what we're going to do. "Ever since I saw you on the other side of this bed, on the floor, I knew we were eventually going to be a couple." He unbuttons his shirt and adds it to the pile of clothing. I've seen him shirtless every night this past month but tonight, I can really examine him. His well-defined chest, his six-pack, and his hip lines are starting to make me wet. I lastly notice his scars, but it doesn't hold back his beauty.

"Like what you see Ms. Steele?"

"Very much Mr. Grey. Shall I show you what I have to offer?"

"No. I want to discover that myself." He bends down and captures my lips. He traces his tongue on my lips and I allow him entrance into my mouth. While his tongue licks every part of my mouth, his hands start to unbutton my shirt. I run my hand down his chest and flick his nipples, causing him to let out a moan as they harden. With my shirt gone, I lean back on the bed so he can take off my pants. He does, removes his own, and just stares down at me with loving eyes. I'm wearing a white bra with gray hearts all over with matching panties. I hope he gets the hint that I love him and I want to have this moment only with him for the rest of my life. I notice his bulge is getting bigger and his eyes are near black.

"Like what you see Mr. Grey?"

"Very much Ms. Steele." He lies on top of me and starts kissing down my neck as his hands rub up and down my arms. I wrap my arms around his neck as he continues to nip, lick, and suck his way down south. He undoes my bra and flings it else ware. He leans up and looks at me, but the air causes me to shiver, cover my breasts, and my nipples to harden.

"Don't ever cover up in front of me Ana, please. You're far too beautiful to cover up, especially in front of me."

"But I'm cold." I stick my bottom lip out and make a mock pout. He smirks.

"Let's warm you up then, shall we?" He leans down, takes my bottom lip into his mouth, and his hands begin to massage and prod my breasts. My breathing has become harsh as I feel myself getting wetter to the point it almost hurts. He licks the area between my breast and I gasp. He chuckles against my chest and then takes a nipple into his mouth. I arch my back into him and lace my fingers through his hair, pulling on it. He sucks on it and then switches breasts. I feel his erection poking me in my thigh and I moan louder.

"Christian…please!"

"What do you want baby?"

"I…I…want…" He bites my nipple and that does it for me. My legs stiffen and shake as I see stars before my eyes. I start to calm down as Christian leans up to look at me. He kisses my sweat-covered brow.

"How was that baby?"

"Oh God Christian, I loved it!" I press my lips against his, wrap my arms around him, and quickly turn him onto his back so I'm straddling him. He looks surprised as I kiss down his chest, kissing every scar. Down and down I go, kissing every part of his front. I kiss his hips as I pull down his boxers, freeing his erection. _Talk about being hung like a horse! Will it fit?_ I take him in my hand and start pumping him, causing him to moan and lean his head back on headboard.

"Oh God Ana, baby! That feels amazing!" I pump him quicker and cup his balls, massaging them until I notice his precum. I then trace my tongue on the rim of his head, licking up the precum before I take him into my mouth, causing him to let out a growl. I fuck him with my mouth faster and deeper, while he laces his fingers through my hair. "Oh shit Ana, yes!" He bucks his hips, his dick hitting the back of my throat and I let out a moan. A few more bucks and he cums in my mouth and I lick him dry while still pumping him. I feel him getting hard again in my hands and I look up to him with a smirk. "God Ana, that was amazing! You're a pro!"

"Well thank you! Glad to know my first blow job was great." He flips us over and slowly peels off my soaked underwear and throws them onto the pile. I feel his fingers trace and open my lips before he slowly brings his fingers up and down my entrance, never going in. He circles my clit with his thumb and I go crazy, clawing the sheets and thrashing my head back and forth. He flicks my clit back and forth and then inserts his two fingers into me and starts pumping me. I bow off the bed and gasp. "Oh God Christian! Yes!" He does this for a few more minutes before he removes his fingers from me, brings them up to his lips, and licks them. I flush and can only grin. He moves up and rubs his dick up and down my soaked entrance.

"Are you sure about this Ana? We can stop if you want to."

"No Christian I want to keep going. I want my first time to be with you." _I love you._

"Okay, this will hurt a little." He lines his member up and slams it into me. He devours my lips as I let out a groan of pain that lasts maybe a minute. "God you're so tight! I'm sorry baby, do you want me to stop?"

"No it feels fine now, keep going please." He eases out of me and slams back in and now it feels wonderful! He eases out of me once more and slams back in but this time he doesn't stop. In and out, again and again, he feels wonderful inside of me. The room is filled with the sound of our skin slapping together and our moans. "Oh God…Christian…please!"

"Tell me what you want baby."

"Please…fuck me…faster and harder…with your huge cock!" _Oh man, even I thought that was hot!_ He picks up speed and rams into me over and over. Harder he thrusts into me, then picking up my right leg, he thrusts harder yet and that sends me over the edge. I call out his name, while he continues to fuck me harder and harder. Within a few minutes, he climaxes and shoots torrents of cum into me. _Thank God for oral contraceptives._ He collapses on top of me as we catch our breaths.

"Oh God Ana, you were phenomenal!"

"Thank you…I try." He chuckles, pulls out of me, and wraps his arms around me while pulling up the blankets.

"You'll probably be sore tomorrow."

"Eh, it was worth it, to have my first time be with you." He hugs me closer and kisses me with all he has. We break apart and I feel my eyelids start to get heavy as I lay my head against his chest.

"Sleep my Ana, my baby." And just as I'm reaching sleep, I could swear I hear him say "My love."


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

I slowly open my eyes, trying to figure out if last night was another dream of mine. I look at Ana's naked form beside me and know it wasn't a dream. It really happened: Ana and I are finally dating and we had sex last night. But I feel a sudden pang of guilt. _Do I feel guilty that we're dating?_ No. _Do I feel guilty about making love to her last night?_ No, we both loved it…love… _oh shit._ I kiss her on her temple, see her form a smile, and get up, putting on sweat pants as I head to the home gym. Opening the door, the first thing I notice is the punching bag. I line it up with me and punch. I just keep punching and punching, trying to figure out what to do. _Should I tell her? Should I take her on another date first? Should I wait another month?_ She's already met Mom and Elliot and they love her dearly, and I love her so much, more than I can express. _But why can't I tell her? Why didn't I tell her? When should I tell her?_ Ever since that day I took care of her when she was sick, I've loved her, and I wanted to shout it from the rooftop. I hear a gentle knock and feel her enter the room. I give her a slide glance and see she's wearing my shirt from last night.

"Christian, what's wrong." I just continue to punch the bag. "Did I do something wrong? Have I upset you?"

"No Ana, you've done nothing wrong." She comes and stands directly in front of the punching bag, so I have to stop. Her eyes are on fire with frustration.

"Then tell me what's the matter. Tell me why you can't look me in the eye. Use your words damn it!"

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine! The reason I'm so mad is that I can't get you out of my mind. From the moment when I first wake up and see you lying next to me, to when we go to bed, you are in my every thought. I can't even work properly because my thoughts keep wandering back to you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I want to grab you, kiss you, put you on the nearest stable piece of furniture and make love to you. But the main reason why I'm so mad is that I don't know how to tell you I love you. I love every part of you. I love your mind, your spirit, your soul, and your beauty. I should have told you last night before we had sex, but I didn't and I just don't know why. I love you Ana." She cups my face, and lifts my head to look into her eyes. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and there's a smile spread across her lips.

"Now that's what I call using your words." I chuckle as I wipe away her tears. "I love you too Christian. Ever since we met, I've loved you. I was afraid of showing my feelings because I thought you might be embarrassed that you'd be dating a maid. But I no longer care what anyone will think. I love everything about you Christian. You're everything to me." She places her lips against mine very gently before pulling me down to deepen the kiss. My heart stops momentarily as I think to myself, _she really loves me. This woman who I've only known for a month loves me. Thank you gracious God!_ I wrap my arms around her body and bring her closer to me. Her soft breast slam against my body and she lets out a moan. I stick my tongue carefully in her mouth and begin to lick her tongue all over. She moans and I feel we've backed up against the weight station. I sit down on the bench; she straddles me, and starts rubbing herself against me as I start to get hard. I run my hands down her front and flick her nipples through the shirt. "Shit," she hisses as I fondle her breasts and roll her nipples between my fingers while I kiss and suck on her collarbone. "God Christian…I need you. Please!" I slide my sweatpants down, move her underwear to the side, and thrust into her. We both moan in ecstasy as I lift her hips up and down and slam into her over and over again. "Yes Christian yes! Oh God!"

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yes Christian!"

"You like the way my dick is ramming into your soaking pussy?" She doesn't answer but instead starts meeting my thrusts. I reach around and slap her ass. "Answer me!" She throws her head back, making her hair cascade down her back.

"Yes! I love your huge dick ramming into my pussy!" I hook my arms under her knees and thrust into her harder. I lean forward and capture a nipple through the shirt. I bite down just barely and she cums, squeezing my dick with her pussy walls. "I love you Christian," she yells as I still and cum in her.

"I love you Ana!" I slam my lips against hers as I ride out my orgasm. I'll never get enough of her. I'm very happy we've waited this long for sex, because we can just make up for the lost time. She gets off me, straightens herself out, and takes my hand.

"Time for breakfast." I follow her until I decide to pick her up bridal style and carry her out to the kitchen island. I place her down on the barstool and start breakfast.

"What would you like baby?"

"You please." She wiggles in her chair as she unfolds the paper and looks at me with desire.

"Don't tempt my baby. I'll put you right on this counter and fuck you into next week." She blushes and looks back at the paper. I make us sausage links, toast, and pour us orange juice. We look over the article plastered over the front page.

 _Seattle's Own Cinderella!_

 _Billionaire Christian Grey was spotted with Ms. Anastasia Steele yesterday, going into The Corner Pocket Club with Elliot Grey of Grey Renovations and Katherine Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media. Sources tell us the couples shared a few drinks and danced before leaving in different cars. Ms. Steele graduated from WSU in English Literature along with Ms. Kavanagh, and had previously worked as Mr. Grey's housekeeper. What will our Cinderella be doing next? Are wedding bells soon to be ringing? We'll keep you posted._

On the front page along with the article are two pictures of Ana and I: one where we're just smiling at each other, the love between us very evident. The other is us kissing passionately but tasteful. An article on the other side of the paper states an apology to the victims of the Hyde scandal for releasing their names.

"Well as far as media coverage goes, I think that went pretty well." I look at her to see her blushing like crazy. I clear the table, intertwine my hand with hers, and lead her back to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all,

Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I wanted to let you all know I got a new job so updating might be a little delayed, but I'll still try to update daily.

Peace, love, and hugs,

MaidSlave

P.S. Don't hate Christian at the end of this chapter. Everything will work out. :)

APOV

I walk into the shower and turn the handles. The water shoots down from the faucet and quickly warms the room. I turn to Christian who's looking at me with lustful eyes. I rake my hand through my hair, down my neck and my front, and down past my panties. He walks closer to me and my heart begins to race. He bends his head down and starts kissing my neck, causing me to arch it in response. His hands start to unbutton my shirt while I mess with the strings on his sweatpants.

"I can't wait to get you some lingerie, so I can just rip it off you." I moan as he slips the material off my shoulders, letting it pool on the floor. He traces his hands very lightly, barely touching me, down my front to grab my breasts, pinching my nipples between his fingers. I've managed to get his pants off and he steps out of them. I reach for his twitching cock and begin to stroke it in my hands. I rub my thumb across his tip, spreading around the precum. He ducks his head down and begins to suck on my left nipple. I groan and release him to then bring my fingers up through his hair.

"Oh God Christian!" Right before I find my release, he stops and takes me by the hand, leading me into the shower. The water sprays down our bodies as he begins to kiss me, his tongue gently probing my mouth. I bring my hands up his biceps and back into his hair, softly scratching his scalp with my fingernails. He moans in my mouth, and I can feel his erection hitting me in my thigh. He stops caressing my body, grabs the shampoo, works up a lather and starts washing my hair. I close my eyes as I feel his fingers gently go through my hair, circle twice around my neck, down between my breasts, and gingerly start to finger me. I throw my hand back as I ride his hand; he sticks in two fingers and starts pumping them in and out rapidly. He softly pushes me against the wall and suddenly ducks down. I look at him part my lips, look at me with a smirk, before running his tongue across my swollen clit. I yell out as he pins my legs apart and starts sucking on my clit while still pumping his fingers in and out of me. He wiggles his fingers around deep inside me while he grazes my clit with his teeth and that sends me over the edge. I call out a garbled version of his name and I nearly slump to the floor, but his hands keep me up. He stands back up as I catch my breath; he uses the hose and rinses me off.

"I love you so much Christian."

"I love you too Ana." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. I pull his bottom lip into my mouth while I take the shampoo and work it between my hands. Up I trace my hands into his hair and begin to wash it as he holds onto my hips, still kissing me. I break the kiss as I turn him around and kiss his scars on his back before washing his back and butt, making sure to squeeze his cheeks lightly. "Do that again Ana and I'll take you over my knee."

"I'll keep that in mind then." I tease. I turn him back around and wash his chiseled chest, abdomen, and hips. I get on my knees, skipping over his massive cock, and wash each leg slowly. I can tell he's getting impatient so I end his misery. I slid my tongue up and down his dick, coming back up to then take him into my mouth. He hisses as I circle my tongue over his head and begin to bob my head up and down on his shaft. The water still spraying us adds onto the erotic nature. He runs his fingers through my hair and I let him take control. Thank God I don't have a gag reflex because he thrusts himself into my mouth hard, hitting the back of my throat every time. I cup and massage his balls and that sends him over the edge.

"Fuck yes," he hisses as he spills his salty sweet cum in my mouth. I look up at him as I lick him dry. "God Ana, I love you."

"I love you too Christian." We finish washing and get dressed. We spend the day reading, laughing, and fucking. I'm so thankful he has control to turn off the cameras around his house because we do it in about every room, but I'm not complaining. I apply for every job possible online, trying to at least get something, but I'm in no rush. Christian says he'll take care of me. I'm not keen on the idea of spending his money but if I need him, he's here. We're getting ready for bed when he pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Ana, I hate to tell you this, but Thanksgiving is coming up in a few weeks, and I'm having it here. I tried to get everyone to move it to someone else's house, but no one has that as much space. Would you please stay here and help me?"

"But I'm planning on going to see my parents then."

"I know you were baby, but please, I swear I'll make it up to you." I think about how sad my parents will be, but I could always spend a week with them when it's Christmas."

"Very well, I'll stay, but know I'm not happy about this."

"I know you aren't baby, and again I'm sorry. I still have a few weeks to persuade everyone, including Mia to move it else ware."

"Who's Mia?"

"My sister. She's been away at culinary school in France for most of the year."

"Oh wow! That's wonderful she got to go to France."

"Would you ever like to go there baby?"

"Well yes of course. But the places I've always wanted to go are Ireland and Scotland." I wince from the pain between my legs.

"Sore baby?"

"A little. But it was worth it!" We laugh as we lie back in bed and snuggle. I stare into his steel gray eyes as his bore into my blue ones. "Why did you choose to love me?"

"I didn't have a choice Ana. Falling in love with you was like breathing: it came naturally." I outstretch my neck and kiss his soft lips. My eyelids become heavy as I lay my head against his chest and feel it rise and fall.

"I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"I love you Anastasia Rose Steele." Sleep soon finds us.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone,

Thank you so much for being patient about the updates. Enjoy!

Peace, love, and hugs,

MaidSlave

CPOV Fast forward three weeks, Thanksgiving Day.

After much persuasion, I finally got everyone to agree to have Thanksgiving here. At first they put up a fight, especially Mia, claiming it was tradition to have it at Mom and Dad's. But after explaining my plan, they quickly changed their minds. These past three weeks have been some of the happiest of my life. After coming home from work, Ana pounces on me and we have sex anywhere and everywhere. She still hasn't gotten a job, but when December the first comes, she'll have an interview with Elena. Ana and I have been scurrying around the kitchen getting everything ready for today. She has made a wonderful feast with turkey, ham, potatoes, green beans, corn, carrots, rolls, and gravy. She's set the table for 11 and she was sure confused as to why, but once everyone shows up, her confusion will turn into happiness. I'm over the moon that she stayed here to play hostess, but I can tell she's a little sad she didn't get to see her parents. Well she won't be sad for long.

I'm stirring the green beans while she get's dressed. I'm wearing gray pants with a white button up shirt and a burgundy and white striped tie. I hear Ana come out of our bedroom and stop to stare at her. She has on a form-fitting burgundy dress that stops at her knees. It has quarter-length sleeves and has black leaves outlined around the bottom.

"Baby, you look scrumptious," I purr to her. She looks at me with a sly grin and walks over to me.

"Thank you, but not as delicious as you look." She saunters over to me, wraps her arms around my neck as I capture her lips in a kiss. Her hands reach down and squeeze my ass cheeks. I growl into her mouth and she starts pulling at my pants. I hear the elevator coming and release her lips.

"Go greet our guests please Ms. Hostess." Her eyebrows knit into confusion as she walks over to the elevator, straightening out her dress in the process. She waits as the doors open and out step three people: her mom Carla, her dad Ray, and her step-dad Brian, all with smiling faces beaming at her. She stands there, shocked like a deer in the headlights, until her dad speaks.

"Hi there kiddo." She then finds her legs and runs into their open arms. I stand and admire as she hugs them individually and gives them kisses on the cheeks.

"What are you doing here," she asks, still looking at them surprised.

"Christian flew us out here to be with you sweetie," Carla explains.

"But you all were so upset when I said I couldn't make it."

"Christian made us promise not to tell you we were coming," Brian adds. She turns to look at me with loving, tear-filled eyes.

"You tricky man." We all laugh as I come over to meet everyone properly. They already know we love each other, but I wanted to make Ana happy by surprising her with her family. We're talking when the elevator arrives with Mom and Dad. Ana quickly meets and introduces them as I scurry off. I make my way down the hall and arrive at Luke's bedroom door. I knock and he swiftly answers it in about three seconds.

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"Luke enough with the Mr. Grey thing. You can call me Christian now. It's almost time for lunch. Come on out and meet everyone."

"But I shouldn't, really. Thanksgiving is a time for you to be with your family. You don't have to feel obligated to invite me."

"Luke, in case you haven't figured this out yet, I consider you a part of my family. If you don't come, I'll send Ana to come get you." I smirk as I see his eyes get big.

"…I'll be out in two minutes." I chuckle as I go back into the kitchen and see Elliot and Kate have arrived. After hugging and helping Ana get the rest of the food on the table, Mia makes her entrance by running right off the elevator and comes crashing into my arms.

"Oh my God Christian, I've missed you so much! Where is she?" Ana comes over to see the springing young woman my sister is. "Oh it's so nice to finally meet you Ana! Thank you so much for coming into Christian's life." She quickly pounces on Ana and grips her in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're welcome? You should probably thank Gail for hiring me." Everyone giggles as Mia releases Ana. She starts introducing Mia to her family as Luke comes into the kitchen. I guide Mia over to meet Luke and it's like a scene straight out of the movies. They look at each other and probably see only one another. Mia quietly whispers hello and blushes, which is rare for my sister to both be quiet and be nervous in front of a man. I look at Ana who has a planning look in her eye.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone," I announce.

"Happy Thanksgiving," the chorus repeats.

"You wouldn't start the party without us, would you," a familiar voice asks. I look around the party and see Jason and Gail looking upon us with eager faces.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to spend our Thanksgiving with our family Christian," Gail beams as she walks to me and gives me a hug. As she pulls away she whispers, "I knew she was good Christian, just not this good." She steps away with tears showing in her eyes as she goes to meet Ana formally; their interviews were strictly over the phone. Ana greets her with a warm smile and a hug, then introduces her to her family. Jason comes up and gives me a pat on the back.

"We leave you alone, miserable, and lonely. We come back to find you happy, carefree, and in love. We're so proud of you Christian." He and I quickly hug before he goes to meet Ana's parents. We pull up two additional chairs and sit. Ana is on my right followed by Ray, Carla, Brian, Jason and Gail. On the other side of the table sit Luke, Mia, Kate, Elliot, and Dad, leaving Mom to sit at my left hand.

"Shall we say grace," Mom asks.

"Certainly. Dad, would you like to do the honors?"

"No son, I think Ray or Brian should do it." The two men look at each other.

"I'm not good with speeches on the spot," Brian admits as we all let out a small chuckle. We all hold hands and bow our heads. Ana gives my hand a squeeze before her father begins.

"Oh heavenly Father, we thank you for this day, these friends, these families, and of course this food. This year has been challenging for everyone in their own ways, but with Your guidance, we know we can overcome any obstacle in our paths. We asks for Your grace on this beautiful day and for the days to come. In Your name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," we whisper in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

As we eat to our hearts content, everyone shares in conversations amongst themselves. It seems to be chaotic, but somehow, we can still carry on our talks, even being a foot away from one another. Kate and Elliot are talking, Dad and Jason are sharing stories from their time in the Marines, Mia and Luke are whispering to each other, Grace is asking Gail about her honeymoon, and Christian and Brian are talking with Carrick about fishing, leaving me to talk with Mom.

"The meal is delicious dear," she proudly states.

"Thanks Mom, not as good as your meals, but I tried."

"Oh dear, don't sell yourself short. It obviously paid off to have such great cooking skills, as they say 'The way to a man's heart, is through his stomach'." She nods to Christian as I blush.

"It didn't work like that Mom. We decided to remain friends in the beginning. The love just came on its own time."

"But all the while, you were cooking for him, thus making me not entirely wrong." She slyly smiles at me while I look at her with skepticism and roll my eyes. "So…when's the wedding?" I sputter out my wine, luckily not alarming anyone.

"Mom! We just started dating a few weeks ago. No need to rush things along."

"But I'm not getting any younger, and I want some copper-headed grandchildren before I get too old." I face palm myself as I laugh at her half teasing, half serious remark. It's not like I haven't seen myself as the wife to Christian and as the mother of his children, but it's still far too early. I'm focusing on my plate when I feel a hand start making its way up my left leg, rubbing my thigh along the way. I just focus harder on my food, until I feel his hand go completely under the rim of my dress and start to fondle with the strap of my panties. I jump slightly and look at Christian, who's playing it cool, but I can see the mischievous look in his eye. I give him my best 'Not while we're in front of family' look and he removes his hand, not before a blush forms across my face.

"Christian dear," Grace asks, gathering everyone's attention. "Are you and Ana going to join us at the Winter Waltz Gala this year?"

"Well I'll go if she goes. Ana?" I turn to look into his gorgeous silver eyes. "Would you accompany me to the Winter Waltz Gala?"

"I'd love to…what is it?" He chuckles at my cluelessness as he takes my hand in his and places a kiss on my palm.

"It's a ball held for the Coping Together Foundation. All the proceeds from that night go to the foundation."

"What's the Coping Together Foundation?"

"It's an organization the helps battered women and children find better homes and helps them start out on the right foot."

"Then I'd love to go." He gives me a chaste kiss on my cheek before we start clearing the table.

"And we can go shopping the day beforehand, you, Mia, and I, right Mia," Kate asks as everyone looks to see Mia and Luke off in their own world quietly talking to each other.

"I'm sure that's a 'Yes'," I tease as everyone quietly laughs at the smitten couple.

"Kiddo, the Seahawks game is on right now. Do you think we can watch it," Dad asks.

"Sure, who are they playing against?"

"The Patriots."

"Oh my goodness yes, just go into the living room and turn on the TV and it should be on channel 13. I'll join you as soon as I can." I turn to start to help Gail with the dishes.

"Don't worry about it dear. You go enjoy your time with your family," Gail sweetly says.

"Are you sure Gail? You just got back, well, you're still on your honeymoon."

"Dear if Jason and I knew who we were going to come back to, we would have come back sooner. Christian is a completely different man now, thanks to you. Now go enjoy the game." I give her a quick hug, thank her, and run into the room to watch the game. I grew up watching football, so I'm naturally a die-hard fan. I may get a little too into the game, but that's what I love the best. The men are circled around the TV as we watch the Seahawks' quarterback make a sudden change in the game plan, running down the field in an attempt for a touchdown. 40 yards…30 yards…we're all yelling now.

"Run you son of a…"

"Ana," Dad warns.

"Snicker doodle!" Sure enough, he lands into the end zone, scoring 28-7, beating out the Patriots. I jump and hug Dad and Brian. I turn to see Christian still sitting on the couch, as calm as ever. "Sorry Christian, did you feel left out?" I come curl up beside him.

"No baby, I was just admiring your love for the game. I had no idea you love football so much."

"Yeah, that was a perk of being a tomboy, you got to enjoy the bloodier sports. I don't know what is it, but when I watch them play, I feel like I'm playing too."

"You'd make an excellent merger in my world."

"Really?"

"Yes. The way you focus, the way you show your determination for gaining something is inspiring, and hot." He cups my face and as we look into each other's eyes, the world goes away. "I heard what your mom said." I freeze slightly. "When you're ready for the ring baby, it will be here." He holds up my hand and kisses my ring finger. I lean in and brush my lips over his.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana." He brings his lips gently down on mine, until I start to lace my hands through his hair. I pull him into me and feel his tongue against my lips. I let his tongue graze over mine just as we're pulled out of our moment from a rough cough.

"All right you two, save that stuff for when we're not here," Dad states as he clears his throat louder. I pull away from Christian and see a joyful look in his eyes. We get up as the men head back into the main living room. We gather around for afternoon tea and coffee and talk about Jason and Gail's honeymoon. After going to Disneyland with Jason's daughter Sophie, they went all along the California coastline, to beaches, parks, and shopping malls. They show us pictures but Gail slips me a gift of silver sea turtle earrings.

"It was originally a gift as a way of saying thanks; for taking over my spot when Mr. Grey needed a housekeeper. But now it's a different type of gift; a gift of thanks for being the friend Christian needed, and the girlfriend you've become. But more than that, it is a welcoming present; welcome to the family."


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

After several hours of stories, embarrassment, laughter, and of course leftovers, everyone heads off in their own directions. We're all planning on going shopping tomorrow, although I don't particularly like shopping, but spending time with Ana and her family is what I want to do now more than anything. I kiss Mom on the cheek and give Dad a hug as they head out. Elliot then comes over, gives me a bear hug, and places his arm around Kate's shoulders. I take a quick glance and see Luke give Mia a kiss on the hand before she gives Ana a hug and then me, telling me she'll see us tomorrow. Ray, Carla, and Brian will have their own rooms for the weekend while they stay here with us. Ana leads her family away after I shake hands with her fathers and give her mother another hug. I head into our bedroom, wash up, change into sleep pants, and wait for Ana on the bed. After a while, she comes quietly into the room, and locks the door.

"Thank you so much for flying my family out here Christian," she whispers as she walks over to me.

"You're welcome baby. It's the least I could do for the woman I love."

"Hmm, I wonder what I could do for the man I love?" I get up from the bed, but she tells me to sit back down. She slowly, purposefully, pulls down her zipper, revealing something underneath her dress. She turns so her front is to me, and I see the dress slip from her shoulders, and my jaw falls with it. Underneath she has on a dark blue bra with white lace on the edges and matching panties. Criss-crossing twice across her back and front are two thin dark blue sashes that tie into bows at her underwear and under her breasts. "Like it Mr. Grey?"

"Very much Ms. Steele." I leap over to her, gather her in my arms, and crash my lips against hers. I pick her up and she instinctively wraps her legs around my waist while her fingers work their way into my hair. My hands travel down her sides, down to her butt, and I give her cheeks a squeeze. She lets out a moan and I push my tongue into her mouth. She tastes so good; I don't think I'll ever get enough of her. My erection is begging to be let free, as it starts to poke her in her fabric covered opening.

"Eager are we Christian?"

"Always eager with you baby." I lay her on the bed and begin to kiss her across her shoulders. She runs her hands down my torso, flicking my nipples in the process, and undoes the strings on my pants.

"Why do you even bother wearing these?" She's panting and has a beautiful blush across her cheeks while I move the straps of her bra down her shoulders, kissing each arm as the strap descends. She shoves my pants down a little and begins to stroke me. I let out a growl and begin to nibble the tops of her breasts as I slip the bra down. "Beautiful." I circle my tongue around her nipple as she begins to moan and wiggle beneath me. "You might want to be quiet baby. Your parents might hear you." She blushes harder and I smirk, as I see her eyes squeeze shut and I continue my assault on her mounds. I massage the other breast and pinch the nipple, but I don't want to tease her too long. I move down, she releases me, and I begin to undo the ties on her underwear using my teeth. Her eyes lock with mine as she bites her lip and her hands circle over her breasts. _Holy shit, is she going to play with her breasts?_ She roams her hands across her pale, beautiful boobs before she pulls on her nipples elongating them. _That's so fucking hot!_ I dip my tongue into her navel and she throws her head back. I quickly get the other strap undone, turn her over to her back, undo those, and toss it with the bra attached to them. I flip her back over, earning a squeal out of her, and run my nose along her soaked fabric and she bows off the bed. I see she's concentrating really hard on not moaning too loud, so I speed up the process. I slide off her panties and toss them to the floor. I run my tongue along her folds before I plunge my tongue into her opening. I lap up her juices as she pants and claws at the sheets. When she's near her orgasm, I remove my pants and slam into her. Her walls clamp around me, as she lets her orgasm go through her as I pound into her continuously. I flick her nipples and she about leaps off the bed, surprised at my actions. I lift her bottom half completely off the bed, giving us a better angle as we continue to moan and enjoy the feeling. I slam into her over and over again, never letting up on my speed. I begin to rub her clit in a circle and she cries out louder. I pick up my speed as I feel her impending orgasm and pinch her clit enough to send her over the edge. I ram into her a few more times before shooting my load in her. We catch our breaths as we sink down into the bed, whisper 'I love you' and drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

The morning light comes through the blinds and stirs us awake. We get up, have breakfast with her family, and get ready for the day. She might claim she's not a shopper, but my arms soon fill up with bags of Ana's purchases as the group walks around the mall. The other men are in the same boat as me as Mom, Gail, Mia, Kate and Ana shop to their hearts content. We finally get a break when we stop at a restaurant and the women go to wash up.

"So Christian," Ray says. "You were adopted?"

"Yes sir."

"You were the first to be adopted?"

"Yes sir. I was first, followed by Elliot, then Mia." A moment of silence passes between us as we look at our menus. Jason, Brian, and Dad are talking about fishing while looking over their menus as well.

"Do you love her Christian?"

"More than life itself sir."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes sir, but only when she's ready. I'm more that happy to wait for her."

"Then you have my blessings son."

"Thank you sir." He gives me a side smile as the women come back and sit. After ordering, we chat some more and tell countless stories. We soon finish and head for home.

The end of the weekend comes and Ana's parents are leaving today. I will really miss them; I feel like I gained another set of parents. But we've already made plans for Christmas, so it won't be long until we see them again. It's pleasing to see that even though they divorced, Carla and Ray have such a great relationship, but I think it's mainly due to Ana. You can't help but love her and want to be around her constantly. After goodbye hugs and handshakes, I watch as Ana gives them hugs at the terminal. She kisses Carla and Brian goodbye before Ray steps up to her. He tells her something and I see a silent tear stream down her face. He wipes it away and gives her a final hug, a kiss on the top of the head, and boards the plane. She walks back over to me and wipes her eyes. I tilt her head up to me and kiss her eyes. She smiles up at me, while her arms circle around my middle, bringing me into a hug.

"Let's go home baby."


	16. Chapter 16

APOV Fast forward to the day of the interview

"Ana, baby, wake up," Christian coos to me as he kisses me under my right ear. I begin to wiggle but I don't want to wake up from the dream I was having. It was about the day of our wedding and I just want to finish the dream. "Baby you have to wake up. You have that interview today." My eyes shoot open and now my nerves are here. I look into Christian's slate eyes as I feel the nerves slightly settle down. "Baby you'll do fine." He kisses me on the place between my eyebrows and gets up, giving me a glorious show to his beautiful ass. "Come on, time for a shower." He smiles back at me and I leap out of bed to join him.

After a calming shower and him eating me out, causing me to cum hard on his tongue, I get dressed in my navy blue pants suit, pairing it with my black ankle boots and a white button up shirt that shows a decent amount of my neck. I'm straightening out my collar on my jacket when he snakes his arms around and pulls me into his chest.

"Gorgeous as ever baby."

"Thank you, but you're one to talk." I look him over, seeing his hand-made dark gray suit that fits him perfectly. He has on his classical white button up shirt but he has one a light gray vest underneath. No wonder women throw themselves at his feet, only to find he is mine.

"Come one, time for breakfast." He plants a kiss on my nose before he takes my hand and leads me out into the kitchen. I look out the window to see snowflakes have begun falling. Perhaps we'll have a white Christmas this year. _What should I get him for Christmas?_ Gail is waiting behind the counter, ready to take our orders. It still is taking me time to adjust having someone make me meals, but I occasionally persuade her to let me cook.

"Good morning you two, sleep well," she asks cheerfully.

"We did thank you," I tell her.

"Excellent. What would you like this morning?"

"I'll have the usual Gail please," Christian says as he looks over the paper while I make him coffee and my tea.

"Alright. What would you like Ana?"

"I'll have the same as yesterday please Gail."

"Coming right up." With that she turns to make our meal while we drink our morning beverages and read what is going on in the world today. After the delicious meal and profusely thanking Gail, only to have her shoo us away and wish me luck with today, we whisk away in the SUV, with Taylor driving. We great him in the usual manner before we head out. Christian holds my hand as we travel to downtown Seattle. As we inch closer to the building named Seattle Independent Publishing, my meal threatens to come up. If I get extremely nervous, I get sick.

"Ana please calm down, you'll do fine today. Elena will love you."

"She's a potential employer of mine Christian, I'll be nervous until I leave."

"Were you nervous when you first got hired by me?"

"Yes. Gail sang high praises for you, but she also mentioned you didn't tolerate a lot of things that are big parts of my personality. But when I met you, I instantly trusted you. It was myself I didn't trust." We pull up to the front doors and kiss before he pulls away.

"Luke will come to get you when you are ready to leave."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now go kick that interviews ass!" I laugh at his eagerness and watch the car pull away. I turn to the huge doors, take a deep breath, and walk in. The building is pristine and clean and screams business. The young woman at the front desk tells me to take the elevator up to the fifth floor. I ascend and step out into a large waiting room. A young man sits at the desk. He looks up from his computer and gives me a kind smile.

"Ms. Steele," he asks.

"Yes?"

"I'm José, Elena's assistant. You may go into her office now, she is expecting you."

"Thank you José." I walk to the next pair of doors, and shakily open it. I find a woman with her back turned to me wearing a black pants suit with short blonde hair. She is looking out at the Seattle skyline.

"Mrs. Lincoln?" She turns and I'm suddenly left speechless. She has a calming smile spread across her young face. She appears to be only a few years older than me.

"Ah Anastasia, nice to finally meet you." She walks over to me and extends her hand. "I'm Elena, CEO of SIP. Welcome."

"Thank you Mrs. Lincoln for the interview." I take her hand and my nerves instantly vanish.

"Oh you're welcome, but please call me Elena. Mr. Lincoln is the only one who calls me Mrs. Lincoln, and that's if I'm in trouble." I giggle while she laughs and we walk over to her desk. I continue to look at her young, kind face.

"I don't want to come off as rude Elena, but I was expecting someone older."

"Oh I know dear, everyone does. It comes with having an 'old-fashioned' name. I bet you get the same treatment. Is that why you go by Ana?"

"Yes, everyone I meet seems to think I'm a grandmother at first."

"The struggle is real Ana." Our laughs echo throughout the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Christian?"

"We met in college. We had a class together and our friendship grew from there. He actually introduced me to my husband. And he loaned me the money to start this business."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"He has been such an amazing friend. You're very lucky to have him in your life." We talk about our families, where we're from, and finally business. She gives me an example paragraph to edit and I do it with ease. She looks up from my work and beams at me. "Well Ana, how would you feel about starting tomorrow as our Commissioning Editor?" My eyebrows shoot up and my jaw drops.

"I…I don't know what to say Elena, except thank you. I would love to be Commissioning Editor!"

"Well good, we'd love to have you." She shows me my personal office and I get my badge. I shake her hand, we exchange goodbyes, and I leave. My heart is pounding in my chest while I call up Luke. He comes to pick me up and I'm just too excited to wait to tell someone me news. He, of course, congratulates me and we begin to talk about his growing relationship with Mia. They've been out on a few date already and he tells me about their next date will be ice-skating at a nearby rink.


	17. Chapter 17

_Can't we drive any faster?_ I'm eager to get home to see how Ana's interview went, although I know Elena would give her a job of some sort, some editing job I think it was. I was hoping Ana could get an interview with her using her own credentials, but she didn't even try to apply at SIP. She is so brilliant, but she doubts herself too easily. But I imagine, when we arrive home tonight, she'll be more than willing to think herself worthy to work at SIP.

"Jason can't we drive any faster?" He chuckles at my youth-like eagerness.

"We're going as fast as we can without alerting the authorities Christian. I know you're excited to get home to see Ana, and I to see Gail, but I think even your name wouldn't get me out a speeding ticket." We both laugh. I clutch the bouquet of lilies tighter and try to calm my excited nature. When we finally park, I spring out of the car and race to the elevator, to then wait for Jason, still laughing at me. As we ascend, he tells me his plans of bringing Sophie here for Christmas, since Ana and I will not be here. We arrive at the apartment and I step out and see Gail beaming at us.

"Good evening Christian, did you have a good day," she kindly asks as Jason goes over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I lay down the bouquet and remove my jacket.

"I did thank you Gail. Did you have a nice day?" I look around confused Ana hasn't come out to jump on me.

"I did thank you. If you're looking for Ana, she's in your office, doing something on your computer." She gives her husband a kiss in return as I head off to my office. I open the door and stop immediately in my tracks. She's sitting on my desk in her light blue silk robe I bought her and her hair is cascading down around her face in soft waves. The lights are off but candles are around the room, giving it the perfect romantic feeling.

"Hi baby, I take it the interview went well?" I feel my dick start to harden as she gets up and walks over to me, slowly and sensually.

"I got the job. I'm going to be the Commissioning Editor. Thank you so much Christian."

"Oh congratulations baby. I knew Elena would love you, just like I love you."

"I love you too Christian, but as a way of saying thank you, I want to play…one of our games." She blushes and my dick grows in anticipation. We like to spice it up occasionally, calling it a 'game'. We haven't done anything drastic, just mainly tying up someone's hands, and it's only stuff we're both into. I trace my finger gently along her cheek and will her to look at me. She drops the robe and is standing in a black corset with red bows that go down her front and stop at her crotch-less lace panties.

"So, you want to play Anastasia?" My dominant side is coming out.

"Yes sir," she whispers in perfect submissive form, but I can see the excitement in her eyes. I place my lips against hers passionately and hear her moan, causing my cock to twitch. I trace my tongue along her bottom lip before she opens her mouth to allow me to enter into her mouth. I begin to undo my vest and toss it to the floor. _Damm I don't have anything to tie her with._ I quickly turn her around so she's facing my desk, and place her hands at the top of her head. I spread her legs out using my knee and feel her heart race with excitement.

"Stay like that until I come back. If you move, I'll punish you."

"Yes sir." I hear the eagerness in her voice as I run into our bedroom and grab a tie. I also grab one of the lilies from the bouquet and walk back into my office. She's standing just as I left her. I smirk as she jumps slightly from hearing the door shut. I place the flower down out of her view and walk up behind her, inhaling the scent on her neck as I place the tie over her eyes. She shivers slightly as I nip along the backside of her neck while tying the tie securely.

"What are the rules for our game Anastasia?" She swallows while my hands begin to undo the hooks on the side of the corset.

"To address you only as sir, and to say stop if I need to, sir."

"Good girl." I purr against her ear as the corset joins the pile of clothing. Her nipples immediately harden against the air, and I smirk as I see her blush more. I stand in front of her and breath down her body, seeing goose bumps appear. I make my way down to her underwear and then do the same process on her other side. I walk around her to then breath down her back. With her hands still on her head, I reach around and flick both nipples, causing her to gasp. "You're so beautiful Anastasia. I could kiss every inch of your skin." I snake my hand down her backside, and up through her crotch-less panties to feel her wet folds. "So wet Anastasia, and so responsive."

"Only for you sir."

"Were you getting aroused by imagining me fucking you on the desk Anastasia? Did you imagine my thick cock ramming into your tight pussy again and again?"

"Yes sir!" I moan as I insert two fingers and pump them at a slow rate to then increase and add another digit. Her moaning spurs me to go faster and with my other hand, to reach up and pinch her left nipple. I rub her clit in circles and she lets out a more feral moan. I feel her walls start to clamp on my fingers and I remove them. I lick her essence off my fingers and I love the way she tastes. She whimpers as I take off my shirt and pants and toss them to the floor. I pick up the lily and slowly trace it along her collarbone, to then go on to brush the petals over her nipples. After that I lick them and she gasps at the sudden change. I snake it down her stomach and see it contract. Going down the front of her legs to then go up the backside, I linger on the rim of her underwear. "Christian." I remove the flower and firmly smack her right butt cheek before massaging it. She throws her head back and I can see the smile across her face. _She did that on purpose!_

"What are you suppose to call me Anastasia?"

"Sir."

"That is correct. But you didn't call me that did you?"

"No sir."

"But you liked me smacking your beautiful ass, didn't you Anastasia?"

"I loved it sir!" I grab her cheek a little harder and see her essence drip onto the floor. My dick is rock hard and I'm ready to fuck her into next week, but I want to tease her just a bit more. I lead her to the desk and tell her to lean across it, with her legs still spread. I put on my pants over my now painfully erect dick and leave her there to go put the flowers in a vase, just to tease her further. Gail and Jason are in their apartment so it's just me in the kitchen. The snow falling outside looks so beautiful. I stay and look at the scene for about another minute before I go back into my office. She's just the way I left her. I remove my pants and get on my knees right behind her and run my tongue up her folds to her ass hole. I reach around and rub her clit hard so she can find her release as I continue to lick along her folds. I stick my tongue into her and suck and that does it for her. Her legs shake as she cums hard. I rise and look at the love of my life.

"Would you like me to spank you more before I fuck you hard Anastasia?"

"Yes please, sir." My left hand lands hard on her left cheek and she gasps but moans as I massage the flesh. I spank her four more times on each cheek before I can't take it anymore. I lead her over to my couch and sit before I lead her back to line up her entrance to my shaft.

"I love you Anastasia."

"I love you sir." I bring her hard down onto my dick and she screams out in pleasure. Her pink ass is on display in front of me.

"Ride me Anastasia. Ride my hard dick." She bounces up and down hard on me and I moan as I massage her cheeks. She keeps thrusting herself on me as my hands roam up her body and grab her breasts. She cums again and I grab onto her hips and start to thrust into her harder. She has sweat pouring out of every pour and she looks astonishing. I ram into her a few more times before I find me release and shoot my load into her. I lie back on the couch and remove her blindfold and she leans back to join me.

"Wow!"

"I know. I'm pretty incredible aren't I?" I smirk at her and she playfully smacks my arm before she kisses me with enough passion to tell me she wouldn't mine doing that again. We cuddle for a little longer as she tells me about her interview with Elena.

"Where did you get the flower Christian?"

"Oh right! I bought you a bouquet of lilies to say congratulations on the job." She sits up to look at me with a little bit of confusion.

"You knew I would get the job?"

"Yeah. I showed Elena some of your work, but she wanted to do the interview to be formal about meeting you and hiring you."

"Thank you so much Christian. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." I kiss her again before we get up and head out to the kitchen for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

APOV A few days later

Snow falls across the horizon, and our cold winter nights are spent in each other's arms. In a few weeks it will be Christmas, but I still don't know where Christian is taking me. Tomorrow is the Winter Waltz Gala to go to, and I'm both nervous and excited to go. Kate, Mia, and I are going shopping before hand to get our dresses and to have a spa day. Work has been wonderful. Elena is so kind and her assistant José is very funny and is very helpful if I need him. She and her husband Mark will be coming to the gala as well and I can't wait to meet him. If he's anything like Elena, I know I'll like him right away.

Christian and I are sitting on the couch reading and snuggling when we hear the elevator arrive. In runs Mia looking very excited and happy as always.

"Hi guys! How are you today?"

"We are doing just fine Mia. What are you doing here," Christian asks bewildered.

"Luke and I are going ice skating today. I came by to pick him up since his car is in the shop."

"Awe! Ice skating is such a wonderful date idea," I can't help but gush.

"Would you guys like to come with us?"

"Oh no Mia, we don't want to intrude on your date."

"You wouldn't be intruding. You're more than welcome to join us," Luke says as he enters the room and gives Mia a kiss on the forehead. "Do you think Elliot and Kate would like to join us?"

"I think they'd love to come. We could also take the SUV to save on gas," I add. "Christian, are you okay with going ice skating?"

"Actually, ice skating does sound fun. I'll call Elliot if you want to call Kate baby." Within twenty minutes, everyone is dressed and ready to go. The ride over is just half the fun since everyone is laughing like crazy. You'd think we've all been friends since we were in kindergarten. We arrive at the frozen pond that gets transformed into a rink during the winter season. Other couples and families are here too, enjoying the mild winter wind. We get on our skates and head out onto the ice, but of course I'm the first to fall. Thank God I wore a pair of shorts underneath for padding. Christian effortlessly lifts me up and helps me get a better handle on how to glide over the ice. For the next three hours we glide around the pound and even have races, although I'm sure Christian let me win. I constantly feel the surge of shock run through my veins when we touch and wonder if it will always be like this for us. Christian holds me out by my hands and spins me around in a circle on the ice, causing me to squeal. He then brings his arms out to the side and pulls me closer to him. I look up into his eyes and see all I could ever ask for: a man to love me and protect me, to join me in laughing on the good days and to hold me on the bad days. He bends his head down and kisses me gently. I'm ready to become his wife someday soon. I happen to catch Luke and Mia exchanging little packages and can't help but smile at their growing relationship. We all go home after another hour of drinking hot chocolate and telling stories. Christian gives me a look that tells me he feels like our lives should always be like this: surrounded by our friends and loved ones.

My alarm goes off and I'm ready for the day of pampering. I might love my tomboy side, but getting pampered every once in a while feels nice. I kiss Christian on his throat and start to work my way down to his already semi-erect cock. I hear him moan as I take him in my mouth and start to suck on his tip while my right hand goes up and down on his shaft and my left hand massages his balls. He intertwines his fingers into my hair and forces me down a little harder onto his cock. I bare my teeth just a little and hear him hiss. I get a wicked idea and push him further back onto the bed. Using my hands, I push my breasts together and run them down his shaft so he's titty fucking me.

"Oh God Ana yes," he growls as he throws his head back. I continue to lick his tip and pump him faster until he starts to twitch under me. I open my mouth and feel his hot cum land on my tongue as he lets out another feral moan. He tastes so good I can't get enough. After he catches his breath, I crawl up to sit in his lap. "Mmm, how should I repay my little vixen with this oral pleasure she gave me this morning?" He purrs against the outer part of my ear and kisses the underside of it causing me to shiver.

"Oh...you can take care of me in the shower Mr. Sex God." He snickers against my neck and carries me off into the shower.

After some great cunniligus and a warm breakfast, I change into a nice pair of jeans, a green sweatshirt and a beige coat, I kiss Christian goodbye and meet the girls downstairs in the parking garage. Christian will meet us at the Fairmount Olympic Hotel, along with Gail, Jason, and Luke. We arrive at the salon called Escalva, receive body massages and facials. Elena is here too and she introduces us to Ros and Gwen. Ros is Christian's personal assistant and second in command at GHE. Gwen is her wife and she works as a lawyer in Carrick's firm. We six have a wonderful lunch and get our hair and make-up done by the time we should be arriving at the hotel. Mia has on a white one-strap ball gown. She has her hair in a ponytail but with curls on the end. She has on her cameo pendant necklace Luke gave her yesterday. Kate is wearing a straight-line light blue dress that has a slit up the middle and tiny sequins all over the fabric so she shines in any light. Her hair is done up in a bun with a braid across the middle section. As I open my garment bag, I see a small silver bag hanging from the hanger with a note attached. I remove the note and my face lights up.

 _With all my love to my love, Christian._

Inside the bag I find a beautiful silver snowflake necklace with tiny diamonds in the design. I place the necklace around my neck and look to my dress. My gown is a mermaid style that is dark blue with white accents that travel down from the top of my breasts and curves around my back and comes forward to gather at the bottom, to make it look like snow is falling. My hair is done with the middle section gathered to the back in a braid while the rest of my hair is in soft waves. With my coat wrapped around my shoulders, I look to the doors of the hotel, take a deep breath and go in.


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV

"You both look very nice, especially you Gail," I state as Jason and Gail come over to me in the reception area of the hotel. Gail has on a deep red ball gown, that transitions to dark brown at the bottom. Jason has on his tux and looks as happy as ever next to his wife.

"Thank you Christian. Is Ana here yet," Gail asks as she looks around the room at the other guests.

"Not yet, but she and the other girls should be arriving soon."

"So will your plan workout in time for Christmas boss," Jason states with a smirk on his face. He knows all about my plan; I haven't stopped talking about it since the first of the month.

"Yes everything should be perfect for us." I look around the room and see Mom and Dad talking to Elena and Mark. I wave to Gwen and Ros while they are getting champagne. Elliot and Luke, who looks very anxious, come walking over to us. "They should be here any minute Luke, so don't get your boxers in a bunch." We playfully punch each other in the arm. I'm starting to feel like as time passes, Luke begins to be more like a brother to me day by day. The doors open and we look to the stairs in anticipation. Kate is the first to enter and Elliot is right on the spot to kiss her hand and lead her out to the floor. Mia is next and I hear Luke gasp as she floats down the stairs staring at him with a smile plastered across her face. Next comes Ana and my breath catches in my throat. In that deep blue dress that hugs her curves and her very minimal make-up, she looks like royalty. I hear people comment on her natural beauty and can only smile proudly knowing she is mine and I'm hers. I meet her at the end of the stairs and kiss her hand. "Oh baby, you look stunning."

"Thank you. You look so dashing in your tux Christian. Everyone is staring."

"Trust me baby, they're staring at you, not me." She blushes as I lead her out onto the dance floor as the announcer comes on over the system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Winter Waltz Gala. As you know, tonight's proceeds will go to Coping Together; the local organization started by the Grey's to help battered and abused women and children across Washington. Have a marvelous evening and let the dancing commence." I look into Ana's dark blue orbs and see her excitement.

"Anastasia, may I have this dance?"

"Of course you may Christian." I take her hand and bring her to the middle of the dance floor. She runs her hand up my arm to rest on my shoulder as I lay my hand against her waist and bring her closer. We feel the spark and both gasp. "Thank you for the gorgeous necklace Christian."

"You're welcome baby. You deserve everything in the world I can offer you. The necklace is only the beginning." The band starts up with a slow sensual tempo as the woman singer comes on over the system and serenades us as we begin to float around in a circle.

 _"I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows"_

I look into Ana's eyes and I see compassion and understanding, love and kindness. I can't help but wonder how I ended up so lucky to have her in my life, and as my one true love.

 _"_ _We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone"_

I place my forehead against hers and continue to stare into her eyes. I'm not sure how we ended up this way but I send up a silent prayer once more to God that He made such a wonderful woman for me to love. She leans in and kisses my nose and blushes harder.

 _"_ _I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow"_

I spin her out in a circle, causing her to giggle. Even after all these months, still hearing her laugh makes my hear jump. She spins back into my arms and now her back is pressed into my chest.

 _"_ _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"_

I raise her hands above her head and spin her in two circles before she comes to face me again. I bend her back so her hair brushes the floor and bring her back up so we're nose to nose. The male counterpart comes in as we start gliding over the floor again in small circles.

 _"_ _In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know"_

I look back into her eyes and begin to see our future: our wedding, our home, and our children.

 _"_ _So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets"_

I can't help but think: why me? Why did she choose to love me? She could have any man she wants, but somehow she ended up loving me.

 _"_ _Let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we got before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow"_

I realize: it's fate. It is suppose to be this way. She was meant for me and I was meant for her. God knew we'd end up together somehow; we just had to find each other first.

 _"_ _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time"_

I think how different my life could be if my mother wasn't a crack whore who left me to starve. Or if Mom and Dad hadn't adopted me, where would I be today? Would Ana and I still find one another? Would we be together if it were so different?

 _"_ _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"_

Ana licks my bottom lip and gives me a deep kiss that quickly pulls me out of my thoughts. I kiss her back with equal passion. We pull apart for air and she places her hand on the side of my face. I see tears brimming her eyes as she lip syncs to the singers.

 _"_ _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time"_

I have found true happiness by loving my friends and family but I have found my better half, my true love, my soul mate, and my future wife.

 _"_ _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"_

I kiss away her tears and gently bring my lips on hers as the audience around up applauds for the band and the singers. We break the kiss join in the applauding before we head over to get refreshments.

"Christian, are you okay? You seemed a little distracted while we were dancing," she asks, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm wonderful baby. Just thinking of you and everything." She gives me a peck on the cheek. I look up and see Mark and Elena coming out way.

"Hi guys. Ana this is my husband Mark." Mark's black hair is slicked back and his bright green eyes are full of joy.

"Hi Ana it's very nice to meet you finally."

"Likewise Mark. Elena told me you're a physical therapist."

"Yep sure am. I work with disabled veterans returning from the war and work with those with new prosthetics."

"Wow, that's incredible!"

"Yep. I love my job. Christian I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"I've been great Mark, now that Ana's in my life." I kiss her on the forehead and watch as her cheeks heat up.

"Ladies and gentleman, its now time for the Switch Dance. If everyone could dance with someone they did not arrive with tonight, we will begin in a few seconds," the announcer booms over the speakers. I look to Ana with slightly sad eyes. I don't want to leave her.

"Ms. Steele, may I have this dance," Mark asks making a dramatic bow, causing us four to laugh.

"You certainly may Mr. Lincoln. I'll be back soon Christian. Love you."

"Love you too," I say as Mark leads her away. I turn to Elena who looks on at her husband with loving eyes. "Mrs. Lincoln, may I have this dance?"

"You may Mr. Grey." We walk onto the floor and begin to dance. "She's very good for you Christian. I've never seen you so happy. When's the wedding?"

"I haven't asked her yet, but it will be soon. I feel like you're hiding something from me Elena. Care to share?" She grins wider and becomes a little flushed.

"Mark and I are expecting."

"Oh my God, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, but we haven't told anyone yet so please keep it on the 'hush hush side'. I mean I'm planning on telling Ana Monday morning, but we want to wait a little longer before telling anyone else."

"I understand, but still congrats!"

"Thanks." We dance for a little longer until I hear a voice loud enough for me to hear.

"Christian," comes the familiar voice. I look past Elena's shoulders and see someone I never thought I would see again: Leila. "This is for you." Before I can do anything about it, she raises a gun and fires. Everyone ducks down and I hear another shot fired, causing me to close my eyes. I open them and see Jason standing in front of Gail with his gun drawn. I look to Ana and see she is safe and that Mark protected her but in front of them lies someone: Luke.


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

After I open my eyes, I rise up from behind Mark and quickly find Christian, relieved that he appears to be fine. But I see his painful eyes and I follow them to see Luke lying on the floor about five feet in front of Mark and I.

"Luke," Mia screams as we three rush over to him. We land on the floor as he begins to rise. We look at him flabbergasted.

"I'm okay, although I think I fractured a rib," he says as he leans up fully.

"How are you okay," Christian asks just as confused as we are.

"I'm wearing my bullet proof vest, and I think Mia's heart softened the blow." Only Mia is looking at him with loving eyes: Christian and I still look bewildered. He notices us and pulls out a necklace that is hanging around his neck. On the silver chain lies a silver heart with Mia's name engraved on it. Sure enough, the heart has a very tiny dent in it.

"Why did you save me Luke? Why did you take that bullet for me," I ask, trying to remain calm.

"I couldn't let my friend die." We three quickly hug him before Grace comes over to check his injuries. I wrap my arms around Christian's neck and try to keep my tears from falling. Next Kate and Elliot soon crush me in hugs before Carrick does the same. Finally Gail and Jason get their chance for their embraces. By now the police have arrived and are taking everyone's information down. I finally get a chance to talk to Elena and Mark, who has a protective arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

"Thank you for protecting me Mark. I owe you big time."

"Nonsense," he states kindly. "Christian introduced me to the love of my life and I will be forever in his debt. The least I could do was protect his." We three hug before I begin to walk around, still trying to assess what has happened tonight. _Why would this woman want me dead? What had she been feeling, making the decision she did? Was her death quick? Did she feel any pain?_ I spot her body, covered by a white sheet. I feel sadness and regret she died. I get down on my knees and hold her hand, which has started to become cold. I feel Christian put an arm around my shoulders.

"She was my ex-girlfriend. She left a note saying she regretted cheating on me and couldn't let me be with anyone else. She became mentally unstable baby."

"But she was still a person. I wish she didn't die so she could have gotten some help." A tear slips down my cheek, which he wipes away. We quietly pray over her body, praying her soul will find peace in the afterlife and ask God to forgive her of her decision, because I already had. After a few more hours, we finally get to leave. After another round of bone-crushing hugs, everyone departs and heads home. When we get out of our clothing, we slip into bed and Christian holds me as I cry.

"I was so afraid of losing you Christian. I can't think of how I would survive without you. Please don't leave me."

"I won't baby, I promise. We'll grow old and have a wonderful life together. I will never let anything happen to you, I swear."

We awake next morning and spend a few minutes holding each other and talking before we get up and have breakfast. Christian decides to make us the meal so I look over the paper. My eyes wonder over to the gossip article and I face palm myself.

 _Compassionate Cinderella_

 _All eyes fell upon the Grey family last night as they held their annual gala. The guests looked lovely, but none as lovely as our beloved former maid, Anastasia Steele. Our Cinderella is now working at Seattle Independent Publishing. Our sources haven't confirmed if Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele's relationship began while she was still working for him. But her true nature was seen last night after former girlfriend to Mr. Grey, Leila Williams, snuck into the gala and attempted to murder Ms. Steele. Ms. Williams was shot and died from her injuries. Before the guests left, Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele prayed over her body, showing their true humanitarianism sides. Will this Anastasia Steele soon be the queen of GHE? Will she make her way to the top of SIP? We'll have more soon._

Christian comes over and reads the article over my shoulder and lets out a frustrated huff of air. There's a picture of me kneeling by Leila's body, holding her hand.

"Don't worry baby. Even though they make you sound like you're after my money, I know you're not."

"I'm not Christian, I swear. I love you for you."

"I know you do baby. Besides if you were after my money, why did I have to chase after you? If you remember correctly, I pursued you." I smile as I recall the beginning of our relationship and rub my nose against his. We eat breakfast before my phone goes off and I look to the caller ID: Kate.

"Morning Kate."

"Morning, so I'm assuming you've seen the paper?"

"Yes, I was a little peeved but I'm over it."

"Well we're going to make sure whoever does the gossip section actually gets their facts straight before they assume anything, like you dating Christian before you quit. Well, that is to say if Christian doesn't have them fired them first"

"Well thanks dear."

"No problem babe. So guess what?"

"What?"

"Elliot asked me to marry him." I nearly spit my tea over the counter and Christian looks to me with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Yep!" We scream into the phone at one another as Christian becomes more and more confused. "The wedding will be one month from now."

"Jeez so soon Kate?"

"You know me Ana, I can get things done pretty quick."

"That's true."

"So you want to be my maid of honor?"

"Do you really need to ask me, because you know the answer?"

"Yeah I know, but I still want to hear you say it."

"Hell yes!" We break into laughter and now Christian just rolls his eyes and must assume it's a woman thing. We talk a little longer before we end the call. I go over and wrap my arms around Christian's middle. "Kate and Elliot are getting married next month."

"That's great, and it's about time he settled down. Kate will be a great sister in-law to have." He pushes strands of hair behind my ear. I tilt my head further up and push my body into his a little harder, feeling his awakening erection hit my stomach. "So my little vixen, what would you like to do today?" I reach up on my tiptoes and kiss the outer part of his chin, a sensitive spot of his, causing him to shiver under my touch.

"You," I whisper before I sprint of to the bedroom, him close behind.


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV A few days later, Christmas Day

The sun has just begun to rise over the horizon, as we are getting ready to land at the airport. Ana still has no idea where I'm taking her, but I'm sure she'll love it just the same. After we packed and said goodbye to Gail, Sophie, and Jason, we boarded my personal plane, and took off. For a morning to fly, it has been one of the greatest. Ana is still sleeping soundly beside me as I prepare for landing. After we land, I un-strap her and then myself before I get out and open her door.

"Ana baby it's time to wake up and get into the car," I say as I shake her gently to stir her.

"Mmkay…five more minutes," she sleepily tells me. _Maybe we shouldn't have left at five in the morning to get here?_ I chuckle as I lift her easily and place her into the waiting car. The driver shuts the door and begins to our destination. I look out the car window while she snuggles into my chest. Her hometown is beautiful, almost picturesque. She stirs and begins to wake more.

"So Christian, where are we going?"

"Can't tell, it's a secret, but we'll be there in ten minutes so can you put this on?" I hold out the tie I used to blindfold her during one of our games recently. She blushes, bites her lip and nods her head in agreement. I place it over her eyes and tie it not too tightly. She holds my hand for the rest of the ride as I begin to think about the second part of my plan that happens tomorrow. _I hope to God everything will be perfect._ The snow is falling harder here so it makes the picture perfect white Christmas. Within a few minutes I see the house in sight and begin to get antsy. We park and I leap out of the car to help Ana out.

"So now can you tell me the surprise?"

"Sure can baby. Merry Christmas." I remove her blindfold and she opens her eyes, only to scream and head straight into the arms of her parents.

"Hi sweetie, glad you and Christian could make it," Carla says while squeezing her daughter to death. Ray smiles at me and gives me a nod.

"I have the best boyfriend on Earth." We chuckle as Carla leads her into the house and I shake hands with Brian and Ray. We step into the warm home and hear _"I'll be home for Christmas"_ playing on the stereo system. I step into the parlor and see the beautiful Christmas tree decorated with ornaments, garland, and presents spread underneath.

"Everything ready for tomorrow night Christian," Ray asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sir. Unless the temperature drops significantly or we have a blizzard tonight, everything should be fine."

"Good man." Ana, Carla, and Brian come out from the kitchen with cookies and hot chocolate.

"Your home is very beautiful."

"Thank you, now it's time to open presents," Carla states. I grab four presents out of our bags and hand them to the designated receivers. I'm surprised with a new dark blue vest and a beautiful photo frame with a picture of Ana and I inside. Ana also gifts me a new pair of cufflinks that are silver circles with blue C's engraved in them. With Ana's help, we got Carla a new mixer after Ana told me hers was breaking, Brian a set of tickets to the Seahawks games for next year's season, and for Ray, a new fishing pole and tackle. For Ana, I got her snowflake earrings with a sapphire in the middle of the design surrounded by diamonds. They're nearly identical to the necklace I gave her not too long ago.

"Oh Christian they're gorgeous!" She puts them in and gives me a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome baby." Ray hands Ana a tiny package.

"This is from all three of us kiddo." She takes off the wrapping and opens the lid and gasp. Inside the box lays a car key. She leaps up from the floor and grabs me by the hand so we can see the present. Outside we find a tarp on top of a car. We quickly fling it off and reveal a blue Dodge Charger underneath.

"You bought me a car?!"

"Wanda had to go honey," Brian says with a smile spread across his face.

"I LOVE IT!" She runs around me and slams into her parents once more, causing everyone to burst into laughter. "Thank you so much, although I think you spent a little too much on me."

"Nothing is too much for our sweet little girl," Ray states as he kisses her forehead. After taking her car for a drive around the block, we come in and have a wonderful meal. We then sit around the fire and pop popcorn and have another round of hot chocolate. Just when Brian turns on the Christmas lights we hear something coming from outside.

 _"_ _We wish you a merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas_

 _And a happy new year."_

Ana bolts to the window and throws the curtain back before running to grab my hand, although I already know whom it is. She opens the door and standing before us is our other family members caroling to us: Mom and Dad, Kate and Elliot, and Mia and Luke. I discussed my plan with Carla, Brian and Ray a month ago and they were more than willing to participate.

"What are you guys doing here," Ana asks before running into everyone's open arms.

"We came to celebrate Christmas with our other family dear," Mom explains before hugging Ana. Ana looks to me and I see a happy tear run down her cheek as she comes back up onto the porch to hug me.

"This is what I truly wanted for Christmas Christian." I kiss her passionately as everyone comes into the warm home. We help make and serve dinner before we once again gather around the fireplace and tell stories of Christmas pasts and traditions everyone has. Of course we get a good look at Kate's engagement ring and we talk about the upcoming wedding. By the time it's one in the morning we decide it's time for bed. Mom and Dad get Ana's old bedroom that is now the guest room while Ray sleeps on the couch in the other room. I look around and see my friends all huddled together and I couldn't be happier. Elliot and Kate are asleep under some blankets near the tree. Luke and Mia are happily dozing on a chair while Ana is already asleep under our blankets while we're near the fireplace. I gaze at her beautiful face before I check once more that the ring box is in my pocket.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry it's taken me such a long time to update, work has been crazy. Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **Peace, love, and hugs,**

 **MaidSlave**

22 APOV

 _Snaccchhhhhhh...swaachhhhhhhhhkkkk..._

I grudgingly open my eyes and they begin to focus on Christian, who has a look of annoyance on his unconscious face. I look up and see Elliot is still lying in front of the Christmas tree, without Kate, snoring away.

"Lliot…shut up," Christian sleepily grumbles at Elliot before he swings his arm further around me. I look up a little and see Luke is curled up in the chair, without Mia wrapped around him. I think I hear voices coming from the kitchen, so I kiss Christian's temple and get up. Last night was another one of my happiest moments; I couldn't have asked for a better family, friends, or a better boyfriend. I smell coffee brewing and sausage frying. As I near the corner I hear Kate and Mia talking.

"Do you think it'll happen today," Mia asks.

"Well it better happen today," Kate says.

"What better happen today," I question as I round the corner and find all the women are up and preparing breakfast.

"The temperature rising. I'm sick of my nose nearly freezing off every time I go outside," Kate groans. She has never been a morning person and never will be one. I hug everyone before I start to grab dishes and place them around the table. A pair of hands wrap around my eyes before his hot breath finds my ear.

"Guess who," he whispers.

"Santa?" He laughs before he spins me around and kisses me. I can't wait to get back home so we can make love again.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, until your brother woke me up." Elliot comes into the kitchen and shrugs.

"Yeah, his snoring could always wake the dead."

"He keeps me up half the night," Kate says as she nudges him in the stomach playfully.

"Hey what can I say; I'm the snorer but you're definitely the scre-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Everyone bursts into laughter as we sit down for the meal. After we clean up and get dressed, we decide to go out into the woods behind my house. The weather is just perfect in that it isn't snowing and there is no wind. We take several pictures of the snow covered trees and snowy landscape. We build several snowmen and snowwomen before we go back into the house for lunch. After that we load up into two cars and head to town. There is an amazing hill in the town park that is perfect for sledding. It begins to snow lightly as we race down the hill, laughing our heads off. It's nice to let go of our adult priorities and be a kid once more, even if it's just for a day. As the others continue to slide down the hill, I take Christian by the hand to show him the gazebo my dad made and donated to the park. When we near it, I'm awestruck; it has strings of lights wrapped around the roof and down the sides.

"Oh this is wonderful! They've never done this in previous years." I run into the middle of it and spin around. I stop and find Christian is looking at me with loving eyes.

"Ana, in all my life, I thought I would never find the right person for me: to understand me and support me. But then I found you and you shed so much light into my dark world. From the moment I saw you, I knew I had found my happiness and my better half." He gets down on one knee and the waterworks have begun. "Ana, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Oh Christian yes!" I cover my eyes as the tears continue to roll as he places the ring on my finger. It has a square cut sapphire in the middle surrounded by square cut diamonds. As he comes off the ground, I spring into his open arms and kiss him profusely. When we finally can't breath and break the kiss, we head back to the group. The girls attacked me in teary hugs before Luke and Elliot gave me hugs.

"I knew it would happen today," Kate declares.

"Wait so you strung up the lights Christian?"

"Well your dad told me about the gazebo and how you were so proud of it, I had a feeling you would show it to me."

"My fiancé is so smart." I kiss him hard before we climb into the cars. We head back home and come into another round of bone-crushing hugs. We sit around the fire once more and talk about the wedding. I can't stop looking at the ring and think about how this past year has been such a rollercoaster of emotions and trials. Amidst everyone talking, I look at Kate, who looks deep in thought.

"Kate, are you alright?" She looks up at me and grins her beautiful smile.

"How would you like to do a double wedding?"

"What?"

"Think about it. We can pay for it together, we have almost the same ideas as far as weddings go, we're going to be sister in-laws anyway, and you and Christian can get married sooner."

"Oh my God I love the idea! Christian?" He has his 32 teeth grin on.

"Kate, you're one smart cookie! I love the idea too!"

"So do you want to do it then?"

"Yes," we shout in unison.

 _One month later_

On a wonderful day in January, Kate and I are getting ready to marry the men of our dreams. I walk into the sanctuary to see the outcome of our planning and I'm astonished. There is a silver runner going up the aisle. Light blue sashes rope off the pews with lilies tied to them. From the ceiling, we've strung strings with tiny wads of tissue paper in different lengths so it looks like it's snowing. Now it's time to get ready and pretty soon, I'll be Mrs. Grey. After getting my hair done in a braid that wraps around the back of my head in a circle and the remaining locks are curled and applying some make-up, I step into my gown. It has a straight-line top that cuts across my chest and leads to my lace quarter length sleeves and the bottom is A-line cut. I have a light blue sash tied around me to accent my waist. Kate's gown has cap sleeves that meet together right at her collarbone. The fabric dips down to form a sweetheart neckline. It's has a mermaid style bottom half and has an open back. I fix my veil and look in the mirror and I could run down that aisle.

"Ready kiddo," Dad asks as he looks at me with a mixture of sadness and happiness. I look behind him and see Brian looks the same way.

"I want to tell you both that I couldn't have asked for better dads, ever. You both mean so much to me, I will always love you and be your little girl." I give them hugs and kisses before I take their arms and step up to the sanctuary doors.


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

As I walk up the aisle with Elliot on my side, I smile at Ros and Gwen, Elena and Mark, and wave to Gail and Jason. When we told them we were getting married, Gail cried almost as hard as Ana's mom. I see her sitting with my parents and see the tears beginning to flow down Mom's face, with her beautiful smile beaming. It's the same smile she had on when she and Carrick adopted me. We reach the altar and hear the music for our brides to come in. Kate looks beautiful and I see a look on Elliot's face that tells me he just fell in love with her all over again. But when Ana steps into my view, I believe I have the same facial expression he had. She is simply stunning, a goddess really. With her arms laced between her fathers', she reaches the altar and gives them kisses before she takes my hand and stands beside me. I cannot tear my eyes away from her face: I barely register when the pastor started the ceremony. She flashes me her heart-stopping smile and I cannot believe after all the years of hurting, wondering, and not truly living, I have found my true love. We say our "I do's", place our rings on our fingers, and kiss passionately as the sanctuary erupts in applause.

The reception has begun without a hitch. We have cut the cake, fed each other, and have danced with our parents. Now comes for our first dance as a married couple. I lead her onto the dance floor and rest my hand against her hip before pulling her close. Her cheeks heat as Marc Anthony and Tina Arena begin to sing to us.

 _Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming._

I place my forehead against hers as we begin to glide across the floor in slow circles. Even now, I feel the buzz I felt run through me when we first met. I'll never get enough of this feeling.

 _Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light._

She sensually rubs her hands up my chest to then cup my face and kiss me gently before she slides her hands back down and back into my hand and on my shoulder.

 _I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do._

I look into her blue orbs and see her need for me as we continue to spin in circles, but what I see above all else is adoration. She is mine, and I am hers, until the day we die.

 _Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_

To think that if Ana hadn't have lost her job and was in desperate need for another one, we wouldn't be here right now. I might not have ever met this woman. But God intended us to meet and fall in love.

 _Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me, dance with me._

I let her go a little further out from my grasp as we spin in faster circles. I raise our joined hands above her head and she twirls twice. She spins out and then comes back spinning into my arms, with her back to my chest.

 _I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do._

 _I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you._

I'm thankful there is no children present because the way we're dancing might not be kid friendly, but I don't give a damn and neither does she. She raises her hands above her head.

 _Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins over and over again._

I trace my hands up her arms and she releases a shiver. I kiss her ear before I spin her back around to face me.

 _Save the night, save the day  
Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay._

We raise our right hands and place them against each other and walk in a circle just staring at each other. We stop and do the same process with our left hands until I take a hold of her left hand and bring her back into my chest.

 _I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do._

We dance in circles again until I dip her back and her wonderful mahogany curls barely touch the floor. I bring her back up and we touch noses, our breath heavy.

 _I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do._

 _I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you._

We dance in close circles until I extend our arms out and then bring her back in, to then place my needy lips against hers. I think those dance lessons we learned online really paid off from the thundering applause we receive. The rest of the evening goes very well and we get a teary goodbye as we board the plane and head to Ireland and Scotland for three weeks. When I told Ana where we were going for our honeymoon, she screamed so loud I'm sure she broke the sound barrier. We touch the ground after our long flight, race to the hotel room, and make love for hours and hours on end.

We start out early and visit Ring of Kerry, the cliffs of Moher, St. Patrick's Cathedral, and several areas around Dublin. After a week and a half, we head to Edinburgh and see the Scottish Highlands, Caerlaverock castle, and the town of Pitlochry, then head for home. If after these three weeks have given me any indication of how our lives are going to be like, it will be years I will treasure forever.

 _Three years later_

"Good evening Christian, how was your day," Gail asks as I come into the kitchen, eager to see Ana.

"It went very well, thank you. How was your day?"

"It was fine thank you. Ana came home feeling a little ill so she's in your bedroom."

"Okay I'll go check on her." _I hope she's okay,_ I open the door and know she's more than okay. She's sitting on our bed in her light blue silk robe, twirling the sash around, her eyes blazing with want.

"Good evening Mr. Grey," she coos.

"Good evening Mrs. Grey." She gets up and slowly makes her way to me, almost stalking me. "I take it you're in the mood to play," I ask huskily.

"Very much so Mr. Grey." She drops her robe and I nearly faint. She's standing before me in a dark blue bra with black lace that goes along the cup edges. Down her front is a see-through corset with dark blue lines following down to her matching underwear, which I'm pretty sure are crotch less. I take a step towards her but she stops me.

"Uh uh, I'm the one playing tonight Mr. Grey." My cock twitches as she stands on her tiptoes and lays her hot lips against mine as she starts to undo the buttons of my shirt. With that soon discarded she leads me over to the bed, and soon my pants find the floor too. "Now Mr. Grey, I want you to lay on the bed, face up, with your hands gripping the posts." I practically jump onto the bed and grip the posts like she asked. She ties my left hand using one of my ties before she ties my other too. She kisses me hard and trails her fingers up and down my body, very lightly so I can barely feel her touch. I get goose bumps but my cock is begging to be freed. She goes over and picks up her robe and quickly gets the tie out. She walks over to me and kisses me again as she places the sash over my eyes. "If you feel uncomfortable Christian tell me, and we'll stop," she whispers in my ear. My cock becomes harder than I could imagine. She soon releases my dick and I let out a moan. I don't feel anything for what seems like an eternity but I hear something very light and metallic. I hear a swoosh noise and nearly leap off the bed when I feel something wet and cold hit my left nipple. It happens again on my right nipple and before I can think, the same feeling happens on the head of my dick and down the sides of my balls.

"Shit Ana!"

"Ah ah Christian, remember our rule."

"Yes mistress!" God my wife is so fucking hot.

"Stick out your tongue Christian." I comply and feel the same sensation on my tongue. "Swallow it Christian." I do and now realize what it is: whip cream. I release feral moans from the back of my throat as I feel her hot tongue going along my nipple, lapping up the cream before she kiss her way across my chest and does the same action on my other nipple.

"Oh mistress!"

"You like this Christian?"

"Yes mistress!"

"Good, I'm glad." She grips my shaft with her hand and slides it up and down while her tongue licks around my groin. Her lips soon find my dick and I nearly cum in her mouth. She only sucks me for a little while before she takes me out of her mouth with a pop of her lips. "Now Christian, shall I fuck you?"

"Yes please mistress!"

"What would you like for me to do to you Christian?"

"I want you to ride my cock, slamming your drenched pussy down on my thick dick until I cum and shoot my cum in your hot pussy."

"Mmm, very well Christian, I will fuck you now." I feel her straddle me, and her lips crash onto mine as she slams herself onto my rock hard member. "Oh God Christian, I love you," she pants as she begins to bounce herself up and down on me hard.

"I love you too mistress!" I give in and thrust up and into her. She screams from pleasure and gently digs her nails into my stomach as she begins to build her orgasm. Within ten minutes her moans grow louder and she has to lie against my chest for support.

"Cum for me Christian! Cum now!" I do and feel my currents of cum shoot into her clamping pussy walls. After gathering our breaths, she unties me and removes the blindfold.

"God Ana, you will never cease to amaze me." I turn to look at her and see her smiling and tears are falling down her cheeks. I feel concerned until a feeling inside tells me something. "Are you pregnant?" She shakes her head in confirmation and I gather her into my arms. "Oh Ana, baby, I love you so much." I slide down until I'm right at her stomach. "Hello in there, this is your daddy. I'm going to love you as much as I love your mommy, I promise."


	24. Author's Note

Hello all,

I hope you all enjoy the ending. Here's a sneak peak at the next story. Love Me for Me, coming out next year.

Peace, love, and hugs,

MaidSlave

APOV  
My feet have no stopping point as I feel the wind and rain hit my face. People have begun to stare, but I don't bother looking at them. I couldn't stand to be in there any longer, so I had to run. I feel the panic attack coming and I want to be as far away from people as possible. Suddenly I crash into a wall of muscles and nearly fall backwards, but strong hands wrap around my center. My chest begins to tighten and the hyperventilation starts.  
"Whoa, are you alright Miss?" I begin to shake and I feel my face heat as I stare at his brown leather shoes. "Oh. It's alright, you're safe." His hands go up my back and begin to rub in circles, the heat making me calm down a little. My arms circle around his middle and he holds me closer as my breathing slows down.


End file.
